Tourne la roue
by La Faiseuse d'Histoires
Summary: Après la saison une, Belle et Rumplestiltskin couplent leurs efforts pour retrouver Baelfire. Mais cette quête leur permettra-t-elle d'être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

_**Notes de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est une fiction à chapitres. Je n'ai pas écrit tous les chapitres pour le moment, mais je sais où je vais, le plan est déjà écrit dans son intégralité. Je posterais une fois par semaine. Notez aussi que la fiction comporte d'énormes spoilers sur l'intégralité de la saison 1, y compris le final. Toutefois, les dernières secondes du final ne sont pas prises en compte. Vous savez donc qu'il n'y pas ... à Storybrooke !**_

* * *

Belle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui était arrivé. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'aventure commençait à s'en lasser. Elle avait davantage subi en trente ans que toutes les héroïnes de ses romans de toute leur vie. Une réflexion absurde lui traversa l'esprit : est-ce qu'elle devait prendre en compte la période où le temps avait été figé ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent par derrière.

« — À quoi pense ma princesse préférée ? » lui susurra une voix masculine.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« — À tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le temps où tu ne me considérais pas comme une princesse » lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

C'était méchant, mais elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant tout ce temps où Régina l'avait enfermée dans ce donjon -que ce monde-ci appelait _asile. _Pour un endroit censé aider les personnes atteintes de maladies mentales, il réussissait surtout à les rendre folles. Belle avait encore du mal à discerner le vrai du faux, ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu dans son monde natal de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Parfois, quand Rumplestiltskin lui faisait un nouveau cadeau, comme ce téléphone portable hors de prix -et inutile, puisqu'il passait presque tout son temps avec elle-, des réminiscences de ses rêveries éveillées d'alors lui venaient à l'esprit. Même les livres n'auraient pas suffit à décrire ce nouveau monde. Et elle n'en avait pas eu à disposition pendant ces trois décennies où elle avait attendu que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre, sans qu'une seule seconde ne s'écoule. Avant le sort, elle avait pensé à Rumplestiltskin, et la certitude qu'elle avait eu de son amour s'était peu à peu effacée. Pour plusieurs raisons : il avait repoussé son amour, même si le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait plu (de cela, elle en était sûre...), l'avait mise à la porte (et livrée à Régina), et n'était jamais venu la secourir. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée (ou plutôt depuis qu'_elle _l'avait retrouvé), il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'avait cru morte, mais même cet argument lui semblait assez faible. On ne traitait pas l'amour de sa vie comme une simple domestique. C'était du moins ce qu'elle ne pensait, sans pouvoir l'affirmer aussi fermement qu'elle l'aurait aimé. Elle n'avait jamais eu de modèle après tout, sa mère étant partie le jour de sa naissance.

« — Tu devrais me remercier pour ça, chérie », Rumplestiltskin ne se laissait jamais prendre de court. Jamais il ne s'excuserait, il était trop fier pour ça. Il avait peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs, mais pas son ego. « Si tu n'avais pas passé autant de temps à dépoussiérer la bibliothèque, tu ne serais peut-être pas ici aujourd'hui. »

Le souffle dans son cou la perturbait. Elle se détacha, doucement pour ne pas lui faire sentir un quelconque sentiment de rejet. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas aimé comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Et, même si elles n'avaient pas évolué, elle l'aimait, elle. C'était une raison suffisante pour ne pas davantage heurter ses sentiments.

« — Mademoiselle French ? » l'interpella un petit garçon. « Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter celui-ci ? »

La question était posée surtout pour la forme. Henry savait très bien qu'il en avait le droit. Et comme il était son meilleur client, la bibliothécaire le laissait souvent vadrouiller dans la réserve des livres plus rares ou plus précieux. Qui étaient souvent les mêmes. Elle redoutait le jour où il lui demanderait d'accéder à des ouvrages un peu plus... licencieux. Elle espérait que le shérif Swan serait capable de lui refuser ce droit, parce qu'elle en serait incapable. Rien que la mention de l'existence de cette partie de la bibliothèque la faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et lui donnait envie de faire comme les autruches. Tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour creuser suffisamment pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans le sol. Surtout qu'il était recouvert de moquette, pour étouffer le bruit.

Elle prit l'ouvrage que lui tendait le fils du shérif. Ou était-il celui du Maire ? Cette histoire d'enfant donné puis récupéré lui donnait la migraine. Du ventre de qui était-il sorti ?

« — Le Chat Botté ? » lut-elle. « Henry, c'est la septième fois que tu me l'empruntes, tu n'en as pas assez ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te plaire à ce point dans cette histoire ? »

L'enfant lui sourit en lui lui expliquant qu'il adorait le fait que les animaux pouvaient se montrer plus fort que la magie. Elle fondit, comme d'habitude. Il était aussi gentil que sa mère biologique tout en ayant les mêmes manières charmantes de sa mère adoptive. Elle adorerait avoir le même à la maison...

Quand il partit, elle se retourna vers Rumplestiltskin. Ce dernier arborait une moue moqueuse.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en redoutant sa réponse. Rumplestiltskin vouait une haine profonde à Régina et n'éprouvait pas de réelle sympathie pour Emma. Leur rejeton n'attirait donc pas ses faveurs.

« — Les animaux peuvent se montrer plus puissants que la magie... » singea-t-il, la faisant rire. « Comme s'il pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit à la magie...

— Il a quand même été élevé par la Méchante Reine », objecta-t-elle gentiment, évitant soigneusement de prononcer le mot « mère » tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éclairci la situation. « Soit la personne la plus magique de l'ancien monde. »

Soudainement, elle n'eut plus d'air pour respirer. Le magicien s'était approché d'elle à une vitesse incroyable quand on savait qu'il devait avancer avec une cane et avait envahi son espace vital.

« — Je vais finir par croire que tu n'y connais rien non plus », _grogna_-t-il. « Régina n'était pas capable de battre sa propre mère, alors me battre moi... »

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle retrouvait la_ bête_ du conte, l'homme qui n'en avait plus l'apparence lors de leur première rencontre. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer en ville, ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela pour elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à ce moment-là, après tout. Elle profita que son visage soit près du sien pour l'embrasser. Elle en avait été trop privée. Tant que le magicien n'avait pas trouvé comment récupérer ses pouvoirs, elle était libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait avec lui. Et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, songea-t-elle. Elle espérait qu'il ne redevienne jamais comme avant, mais encore une fois, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à ce moment, et elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir le changer.

Elle se retint de tirer la langue à Mary Margaret qui avait fait une pause dans la lecture de son livre à ses élèves pour lui décerner un sourire moqueur. Elle aimait l'institutrice. Pas Rumplestiltskin. Mais qui Rumplestiltskin aimait-il aussi ?

Elle... Sauf qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus être le seul objet de son affection. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ait quelqu'un auprès de lui à sa disparition, qu'il ait quelqu'un à chérir lorsqu'elle sortait avec les anciennes princesses (et celles qui ne l'étaient pas, on n'était pas snob à Storybrooke) au lieu de l'attendre des heures à faire elle ne savait quoi. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et se dégonfla. Oui, elle voulait un bébé. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de cette idée, et surtout elle savait qu'il avait déjà eu des enfants. Au moins un, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de leur petite discussion, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse et provoque sa fureur, dans un autre monde et dans un autre temps. Avant d'en avoir un à elle, elle voulait connaître toute l'histoire de cet enfant.

Elle se leva et marcha vers le coin lecture dédié aux enfants. Elle serra amicalement l'épaule de Mary Margaret au passage. La jeune bibliothécaire se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le lourd volume dont elle avait besoin. Il allait falloir réaménager toute l'organisation des étagères. Les enfants n'avaient pas accès aux contes. Or, tout le monde savait à quel point il était important de lire des histoires où « ils finirent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Bon, tout le monde ignorait aussi qu'après la fin du temps, il fallait redoubler d'effort pour être heureux. Sauf à Storybrooke, évidemment. Ici, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Elle revint vers son bureau, ne manquant pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Henry en passant à côté de lui. Il leva vers elle un visage amusé.

Elle se rassit, feuilleta le livre qu'elle tenait quelques secondes et le tendit à Rumplestiltskin. Il déchiffra les premières phrases à voix haute : « Il y avait une fois un marchand qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfants, trois garçons et trois filles et, comme ce marchand était un homme d'esprit, il n'épargna rien pour l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres. Ses filles étaient très- belles, mais la cadette sur-tout se faisait admirer, et on ne l'appelait, quand elle était petite, que la Belle Enfant, en sorte que le nom lui en resta, ce qui donna beaucoup de jalousie à ses sœurs. »

Il fixait la page sans comprendre.

« — Belle ? »

Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« — C'est la _Belle et la Bête_ de Madame Beaumont. Ça resemble un peu à notre histoire...

— Bien sûr que ça y ressemble, chérie, ce monde est incapable de créer quoi que ce soit. Il est _sans magie_, tu te souviens ? »

Il relut les quelques lignes.

« — N'empêche que ça ressemble un peu... Mais de loin ! Depuis quand as-tu tant de frères et soeurs ? Tu étais fille unique, Belle !  
— En fait, j'avais bien trois frères, morts à la guerre contre les Ogres avant ma naissance... Mais la question n'est pas là, Rumplestiltskin. »  
Il la dévisagea.

« — Non ?  
— Non. Le problème est qu'il y a des tas d'histoires à mon sujet, et je suis certaine que l'une d'entre elles renferme la vérité, mais qu'aucune ne parle vraiment du passé de la Bête...Si on laisse de côté cette histoire stupide de vieille dame qui t'aurait transformé jusqu'à ce que je vienne t'épouser... »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent dans la compréhension.

« — Ah. Belle, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien que tu dois savoir que tu ne sais déjà. »  
Sur ce point-ci, elle n'allait pas être d'accord.

« — Nope », elle secoua la tête. « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, pas cette fois ! Tu as déjà essayé en ne respectant pas ta part du marché quand je suis revenue te voir, il y a très longtemps... »

Dieu, il se souvenait. L'allusion à une divinité dans son esprit le surprit lui-même. Dans sa quête de pouvoir, il s'était toujours considéré comme un être au-dessus des autres. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il croyait en une entité plus puissante que lui. Quelque part, ça blessait son ego.

Belle insista.

« — Rumplestiltskin... Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec ton fils ! »

Elle avait parlé un peu trop fort, Ruby s'était retournée. Belle n'avait jamais imaginé la jeune serveuse comme une grande lectrice, et pourtant... Cela faisait une semaine que la brunette revenait tous les jours.

« — Belle... » implora le magicien.

Elle était consciente d'avoir les cartes en main. Si les gens savaient que le grand sorcier qui se trouvait dans toutes les histoires effrayant les enfants ne savait lui refuser... Malheureusement, quelqu'un savait, et Régina n'hésiterait pas à se servir de ce pouvoir. Parfois, Belle réfléchissait à ce que la sorcière pouvait bien préparer et ça l'empêchait de dormir des nuits complètes. Elle finissait toujours par se lever et jouer au solitaire sur internet. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la toile, elle pouvait y passer des journées complètes. Elle adorait aussi chatter des heures sur des forums, à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ou, de temps en temps, pour elle-même, et les réactions de ses interlocuteurs étaient encore plus sceptiques que lorsqu'elle s'inventait une identité. Rumplestiltskin était amusé à chaque fois qu'elle le racontait. La jeune femme savait qu'il avait un truc avec les noms... Sans savoir exactement quoi.

Rumplestiltskin capitula.

« — On en parlera, mais pas ici. Ferme un peu plus tôt ce soir, viens directement au magasin, et je te dirais tout. Deal ? »

Le dernier mot la fit sourire.

« — Je ne ferais plus jamais de deal avec toi... » dit-elle. « Mais c'est entendu. Si tu prépares le repas ! »

Il acquiesça et regarda sa montre.

« — Je dois te laisser, Mademoiselle Swan voulait me voir...

— Tu as encore des ennuis ? » s'inquiéta la bibliothécaire.

Rumplestiltskin s'éloigna d'elle en claudiquant, et s'approcha d'une étage en hauteur. Il leva le bras pour appuyer sur le dos d'un livre qui tomba de l'autre côté du rayon.

« — Je n'aime pas ce « encore », chérie... » lui dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

Elle le prit sans comprendre mais il ne lui donna pas d'explication. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux et s'en alla en boitant encore un peu plus que d'habitude.

Le regard de la bibliothécaire se posa sur le titre du livre qu'il lui avait donné. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise qui attira l'attention sur elle. Elle nota que Ruby n'était plus toute seule, mais accompagnée d'un très joli garçon avec qui elle discutait en rajustant ses lunettes (dont elle n'avait pas besoin, Belle le savait) sur son nez. La jeune femme sourit, distraite un moment par le Chaperon Rouge qui savait décidémment où chasser le loup... Sa plaisanterie la fit pouffer de rire, la faisant baisser les yeux sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être de retour à la maison...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire. Merci d'avance de vos commentaires, vous savez que ça motive un auteur à écrire !**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin était assis sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine quand Belle rentra. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il massait sa mauvaise jambe mais ne fit pas de remarque et s'appliqua même à regarder ailleurs. Elle savait très bien qu'il supportait très mal son infirmité. Pourquoi en rajouter ? Il se considérait déjà trop vieux, trop abîmé pour elle, et honnêtement, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les habitants de leur pays natal détestaient le sorcier. Aurore, Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon n'étaient pas non plus de grandes admiratrices de son compagnon.

« — Je suis là ! » annonça la jeune femme.

Elle se posta devant lui, notant avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il avait lâché sa jambe dès qu'elle avait annoncé sa présence. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle l'aimait, il refusait de lui montrer la moindre faiblesse. L'ancienne princesse se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle n'arriverait jamais à revenir à leur ancien statut quo le jour où ils retourneraient dans leur monde... Elle repoussa cette pensée déplaisante dans un coin de sa tête et veilla à l'écraser sous des tonnes de choses plus intéressantes. Comme l'histoire qu'elle avait apprise dans l'après-midi...

« — Rumplestiltskin ? »

La façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais abréger son nom... Le sorcier lui prit une main mais la lâcha aussitôt. Il n'était pas un romantique. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire croire.

« — Belle ?  
— N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi... » le sermonna-t-elle. « On sait tous les deux que tu gagnerais et ça m'agacerait vraiment ce soir... »

Cela tombait bien, il n'était pas d'humeur pour une querelle. Il avait envie de vider son sac, d'enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un, au moins le temps d'une soirée. Il était fatigué de garder ses secrets et d'espérer des miracles pour des causes perdues.

« — Est-ce que l'histoire raconte la vérité ? » demanda la bibliothécaire.

Elle se saisit d'une fourchette dans un tiroir et se servit à même le plat, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. S'ils avaient tenu une conversation ordinaire de gens ordinaires, Rumplestiltskin s'en serait réjoui : il n'avait pas vraiment réussi sa recette. Mais ils ne tenaient pas une conversation de gens ordinaires. Elle était une princesse, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film complètement déjanté, où les scénaristes auraient soudainement décidé de jeter l'héroïne dans les bras du type qui meurt à la fin, quand les gentils gagnent.

« — En partie, oui », soupira-t-il. « Tu connais les contes de fées, ils partent de faits réels et les arrangent à leur sauce... »

Un peu comme les journaux people que Ruby lui avait passés en cachette, songea Belle.

« — Mais la partie sur Rumplestiltskin a tué le grand méchant, a perdu son fils qui a souhaité arriver dans un monde sans magie, et a aussi perdu la femme de sa vie, est vraie...

— Comment se termine l'histoire ? » demanda délicatement la jeune femme. « Comment arrive-t-on au « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » ? »

Le pauvre homme soupira.

« — Il n'y a pas de « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps », chérie... »

Sa détresse le choqua. Partiellement parce qu'elle avait cru suffire à son bonheur. Evidemment, elle ignorait tout de ce fils disparu et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il luttait tant pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Outre le fait qu'il avait un ego surdimensionné. Mais elle fut aussi touchée par son expression résignée. Elle se révoltait à l'idée qu'il ait abandonné tout espoir de revoir son fils. Elle qui s'imaginait presque avec un bébé dans les bras ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« — On le retrouvera », promit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« — Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » lui demanda-t-il posément. « Belle, j'ai cherché Baelfire pendant des décennies sans jamais avoir la moindre piste. Il est possible qu'il ne soit même pas à Storybrooke. Et ça serait une catastrophe parce que tu sais que...

— Que personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de Storybrooke, je sais » le coupa-t-elle. « Sauf si...

— Si ? »

Elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« — Sauf s'il n'est pas concerné par le sort. Emma et Auguste peuvent aller et venir dans le monde comme bon leur semble, non ? Donc, même si Baelfire ne se trouve pas actuellement ici, il est toujours possible de l'appâter en ville. Et je dois dire que tu m'as l'air tout désigné pour jouer l'appât. Tu serais même parfait dans le rôle. Tu as déjà fait du théâtre ? »

Il ne rit pas à sa mauvaise plaisanterie. En même temps, il riait rarement. Il souriait, il ricanait, mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu rire. Elle poursuivit :

« — Ensuite, rien ne nous prouve que ton fils n'est pas à Storybrooke. Tu l'as peut-être croisé sans le reconnaître... »

Il avait recommencé à masser sa mauvaise jambe. La jeune femme grimaça. Il devait vraiment avoir mal. Elle se dirigea vers un placard, l'ouvrit, prit un verre et un cachet contre la douleur et lui tendit le tout. L'ancien grand méchant prit le temps de se servir de l'eau et d'avaler le comprimé avant de lui répondre :

« — Un père ne peut pas oublier le visage de son fils, chérie...

— Je ne voulais pas insinuer que... » Elle s'interrompit. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il ait grandi ? »

Il la dévisagea.

« — Je te demande pardon ?

— Où as-tu cherché ? »

Il lui dressa une liste sans chercher à réfléchir. Il avait espionné le marchand de glaces, le disquaire, avait attendu aux sorties d'école pendant des années jusqu'à ce que Régina alerte Graham qui lui avait défendu de s'approcher trop près des enfants, comme s'il n'était qu'un dangereux pervers.

Belle se mordait la lèvre, attendant patiemment qu'il ait achevé son énumération.

« — Rumplestiltskin », souffla-t-elle. « Bael est-il arrivé dans ce monde avant ou après Emma ?

— Avant. »

Le visage de la jeune femme brillait d'excitation.

« — Et Emma est-elle arrivée avant ou après le sort ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Mais bien sûr... Emma n'était pas restée un nouveau-né, puisqu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde _avant _le sort. Baelfire devait donc avoir plus de trente ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Dieu, il devait être plus vieux que Belle maintenant... Sa compagne en était arrivée à la même conclusion.

« — Ouah », lâcha-t-elle. « Les réunions de famille vont être drôles... »

Il acquiesça sans réfléchir. Cela lui arrivait un peu trop souvent en ce moment, songea-t-elle.

« — Je propose qu'on demande de l'aide à Emma », suggéra-t-elle. « Retrouver les gens, c'était son métier, avant d'arriver ici... »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« — Nous y arriverons très bien sans que Mademoiselle Swann ne soit au courant... Je n'ai pas envie que toute cette histoire n'arrive aux oreilles de Madame le Maire. Or cette femme semble tout faire pour lui tomber dessus aux pires moments »

Belle tressaillit.

« — Je t'assure que ça ne concerne pas que le shérif. »

Rumplestiltskin prit sa main dans un geste de réconfort spontané. L'ancien grand vilain savait ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant les vingt-huit années pendant lesquelles il l'avait cru morte... Tôt ou tard, Régina allait payer. Plutôt tard, semblait-il, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas accès à la magie. Il aurait pu la tuer de ses mains, mais Belle ne paraissait pas emballée à l'idée de lui apporter des oranges en prison... Idée stupide. Il n'y avait même pas de prison à Storybrooke. Et comme personne ne pouvait sortir de la ville... Mais il connaissait le shérif Swann, une femme débrouillarde qui aurait trouvé une solution à ce problème. Non, il valait mieux attendre.

Sa compagne battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre contenance.

« — Ou on peut s'y mettre tous les deux... Commençons maintenant. Prends une feuille et un crayon ! »

Il obéit sagement, contrairement à son habitude. Belle avait changé, en basculant de dimension. Elle était passé d'une jeune fille naïve, innocente et docile, à une jeune femme commandante, et beaucoup plus entreprenante. Et plus si innocente que ça, pensa-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Elle prit le stylo pour dresser trois colonnes.

« — Dans la première, nous allons écrire tous les noms des gens que nous connaissons âgés d'à peu près l'âge de ton fils », expliqua-t-elle. « Nous allons nous renseigner à la mairie. Oui, bon, je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'imagine que Régina ne passe pas son temps dans les archives d'état civil... Dans la deuxième colonne, nous écrirons l'endroit où ces hommes habitent pour aller les observer, et dans la dernière, nous écrirons à quel conte de fées ils appartiennent, si nous arrivons à le déterminer... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

« — Parce que je suis bibliothécaire, Rumplestiltskin » rappela-t-elle. « J'aime connaître la fin des histoires... Et aussi parce que le savoir, c'est le pouvoir... »

Elle lui avait volé sa réplique. Décidemment, ils n'auraient pas pu cacher leur liaison très longtemps.

Ils mirent des heures à établir une ébauche de leur liste, mais ils avaient tous les deux le sentiment de ne pas connaître suffisamment de monde. Belle réfléchit.

« — Tu serais d'accord pour que je demande de l'aide à Ruby ? demanda-t-elle.

Rumplestiltskin secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« — Non, chérie, ça ne ferait que rendre Régina curieuse...

— J'allais juste lui demander avec qui elle a flirté dernièrement » persifla la jeune femme. « Je n'allais pas me présenter chez Granny et sortir « ah sinon, vous n'auriez pas vu un type porté disparu depuis trente ans ? » »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Le magicien ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes prenaient toujours une voix de fausset quand elles se parodiaient elles-mêmes. Qu'importait, ce n'était pas la préoccupation du moment.

Belle se pencha sur la feuille et y écrivit un autre nom de son écriture penchée. Contrairement aux autres femmes qu'il avait vu écrire (ou plutôt signer des contrats), Belle n'avait pas une belle écriture, avec des pleins et des déliés. On aurait dit qu'un homme avait écrit à sa place. Il tourna la feuille vers lui.

« — August ? » lut-il. « Impossible, chérie. »

Elle demanda immédiatement pourquoi. L'homme avait exactement le bon âge, et en plus il était attiré par Emma. Et, comme elle ajouta, les hommes de sa famille devait avoir un petit faible pour les princesses... Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, amusé malgré lui.

« — Disons simplement qu'Auguste n'appartient pas au bon conte de fées... » lâcha-t-il. « Pinnochio ».

La bibliothécaire s'empressa de noter cette nouvelle information.

« — On peut toujours commencer par les trois premiers de la liste avant de faire des recherches plus poussées en mairie, vu que je connais déjà pas mal de monde », proposa-t-elle. « Et ainsi de suite... Storybrooke n'est pas une si grande ville, et nous en aurons fait le tour assez rapidement. »

Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas la chance d'échapper au service de l'état civil de la mairie...

Le premier jeune homme qu'ils espionnèrent (Belle détestait ce verbe, elle préférait de loin le terme étudier, ce que Rumplestiltskin n'appréciait pas des plus. Il n'était pas question de cobayes dans cette histoire !) avait exactement l'âge de Baelfire, à quelques heures près. Il avait semblé naturel au couple de commencer par lui.

Au début, Rumplestiltskin avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, tellement fort que cela lui faisait mal. Quand il s'en était ouvert à sa compagne, celle-ci lui avait répondu d'un air distrait qu'il devait se réjouir que Régina ne lui ait pas encore volé au lieu de se plaindre. Il s'était retenu de lui dire que Régina ne pouvait pas lui prendre ce qu'il avait déjà donné. Le magicien n'était pas un sentimental. Et s'il l'était, il ne le laisserait jamais transparaître. Evidemment, Belle n'était pas dupe. Attendrie, elle posa une main légère sur sa poitrine, voulant apaiser le battement frénétique de son coeur. Il se demanda en sentant son pouls accélérer où elle avait pu pêcher une idée aussi bête. N'avait-elle jamais lu de Harlequins, comme la bonne bibliothécaire qu'elle était ? Ce n'était pas comme si la bibliothèque n'avait pas ce rayon entier consacré à la littérature érotique... On apprenait tellement dans les livres...

L'homme qui avait l'âge de Bael s'appelait Thomas Garden.

« — C'est un vrai homme à chats » observa Belle.

Il faisait chaud dans l'habitacle de la voiture -leur planque- et Rumplestiltskin baissa sa vitre. Elle la remonta aussitôt.

« — Arrête ! » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. « Il va nous repérer ! »

Le magicien fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« — Tu as l'air de beaucoup trop t'amuser, toi... »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil séducteur et se pencha vers lui.

« — Toujours quand je suis avec toi... » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il avait commencé à pousser les choses un peu plus loin quand elle se redressa soudain. Tout en rajustant le col de son chemisier (un bouton avait sauté et roulé sous le frein à main), elle lui montra l'homme à chats.

« — Regarde ! Le chat, là, avec le bout des pattes noir ! »

Il n'avait pas très envie d'obéir, ayant des choses plus intéressantes en tête, mais il y avait quand même une faible chance qu'il s'agisse de son fils alors...

« — Qu'est-ce que ce chat tient dans la gueule ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

Ciel, ce qu'il pouvait se sentir vieux dans ce monde sans magie !

Belle se tordait le cou pour réussir à voir la scène.

« — On dirait des bijoux en or... » hésita-t-elle. « Rumplestiltskin, ce chat a volé le collier de Régina ! »

Rumplestiltskin avait envie de s'en réjouir mais cette histoire étrange n'allait pas dans ses intérêts.

« — Ce n'est pas Bael, chérie », affirma-t-il, catégorique. « C'est le maître du Chat Botté.

« — Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? »

C'était facile. Le chat avait des pattes qui ressemblaient à des chaussons, il assurait la richesse de son maître et n'était pas tout à fait honnête... Elémentaire, vraiment !

La jeune femme accepta tout de suite ses explications.

« — Bien, je suppose que trouver ton fils du premier coup aurait été trop beau... » soupira-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le trouver tout court serait miraculeux.

Belle mit trois jours à repérer leur cible suivante. Il s'agissait cette fois du fils d'un banquier, un certain George Dupuy. Sa carte de bibliothèque le disait légèrement plus jeune que Baelfire, mais il était tout de même assez vieux pour faire les yeux doux à Ruby... Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'observations à Rumplestiltskin pour se détourner de leur mission. Sa compagne le repoussa gentiment quand il tenta une approche peu subtile; pour quelqu'un qui avait un jour refusé de l'embrasser, il avait largement changé d'attitude.

« — Des fois je me demande si tu as l'intention de m'aider à chercher », lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser ! »

Il attrapa la manche de son costume cintré noir. La jeune femme était habillée comme cette superhéroïne qui passait à la télé, Catwoman. De son point de vue, elle s'amusait beaucoup plus à la bibliothèque qu'ailleurs. Elle avait même modifié les horaires d'ouverture de la bibliothèque pour travailler davantage sur leur propre « opération cobra ». L'ancien vilain était même surpris qu'elle n'ait pas choisi un nom de code pour leurs expéditions.

Belle choisit de ne pas répondre et de le dévisager avec ses grands yeux bleus réprobateurs. Il sourit et se détacha d'elle, prenant soin de glisser ses mains au passage le long de ses bras. C'était impressionnant comme il avait besoin de toujours la toucher, songea-t-elle. Ce n'était même pas forcément pour... Elle rougit brusquement. Elle pouvait le _faire_, mais elle ne pouvait pas le_ dire_. Malgré tout, elle demeurait une princesse, et les filles de roi ne parlaient pas de ces choses-là. Jamais. C'était limite si elles étaient au courant de_ ça_.

La bibliothécaire reporta son attention sur George Dupuy.

« — Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ?

— Regarde sa main droite, chérie... » lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta.

« — Je ne la vois pas, il la cache dans sa poche...

— Justement. Je fréquente son père depuis des années et j'ai souvent croisé ce jeune homme. Et pourtant, en vingt-huit ans, je n'ai _jamais _vu sa main droite. »

Le magicien la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cela lui faisait presque mal de la voir déchirer la chair tendre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'abîmer, mais elle piquerait une crise s'il se permettait la moindre réflexion. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Belle ne supportait plus d'entendre de sa bouche ce qui pouvait ressembler à un reproche ou à un ordre. Elle en avait trop entendu dans le passé, avait-elle argué lors d'une querelle mémorable.

« — Le capitaine James Crochet » dit-il en coupant court à ses réflexions. « Je crois qu'il s'agit du capitaine Crochet. »

La jeune femme soupira et se contenta de barrer le nom de George Dupuy de sa liste de Bael potentiel.

Belle était assez optimiste malgré la pluie qui tambourinait sur le pare-brise de la toute petite voiture (dont le prix dépassait probablement le chiffre d'affaire annuel de son père) que son compagnon lui avait offert. « Jamais deux sans trois » avait-elle dit à Rumplestiltskin en se mettant au volant du mini-bolide. « On trouvera notre petit aujourd'hui ! »

Rumplestiltskin n'avait rien répondu, mais elle avait vu son regard s'éclaircir. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé espoir ?

En réalité, l'homme avait saisi dans sa phrase le fait qu'elle s'appropriait l'enfant. Bael n'était plus _son_ fils, il était devenu _leur_ petit. C'était sans doute bizarre parce que le garçon était probablement plus âgé qu'elle, maintenant, mais il s'en moquait. Sur l'instant, l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec Belle lui avait semblé une perspective merveilleuse. Mais ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit. Régina n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui facilite la tâche dans la mission qu'elle s'était assignée. Sa propre « opération cobra » consistait en une véritable vendetta contre le reste du monde, et en particulier contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que Belle et Baelfire. Les deux seuls êtres qu'il aimait vraiment étaient la seule chose que la sorcière pouvait utiliser contre lui. Il avait déjà perdu son fils, il était hors de question que quelque chose arrive à Belle ! Par conséquent, il était presque obligé de la surveiller constamment. Heureusement, la fenêtre de sa boutique donnait sur la bibliothèque. Il pouvait donc la protéger sans non plus l'étouffer.

« — J'aimerais bien qu'il sorte du zoo... » souffla sa compagne. « J'en ai assez d'attendre ! »

Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait que compatir. Pour sa part, il supportait la longue attente avec plus ou moins de patience. Il sentait que cet homme qui était entré dans le zoo tout à l'heure, en short sous la pluie battante, pouvait très bien être son fils. Il l'espérait très fort.

Il sourit quand il sentit les doigts de Belle escalader son bras.

« — Rumplestiltskin ? » l'appela-t-elle. « Je m'ennuie... »

L'antiquaire fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris son insinuation.

« — Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit cent fois !

— Tant que ça ? Je pensais ne pas avoir dépassé les quatre-vingts ! »

Elle pouffa à sa mauvaise plaisanterie et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé malgré lui.

« — Chérie, quand tu parles comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gosse qui part en vacances... »

Devant son manque de compréhension, il prit une voix de fausset pour singer un gamin :

« — On est bientôt arrivés ? »

Belle pouffa à nouveau et il dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était fier de la faire rire. Elle en avait besoin après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé à cause de lui. Puis son bonheur se fissura quand il repensa à son fils.

« — Bael me faisait toujours le coup », murmura-t-il, autant à lui-même que pour le compte de la jeune femme. « Je refusais de voyager par magie, parce que comme tu sais, toute magie a un prix, et je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de le payer... Alors nous attelions souvent une voiture. Nos voyages pouvaient durer une heure comme trois jours, il finissait invariablement par me demander combien de temps encore nous avions à rester dans la voiture. Il n'a jamais passé plus de vingt-cinq minutes sans me poser la question. Vingt-cinq minutes, c'était son record. Je lui avais lancé le défi de tenir plus longtemps à chaque trajet. Il était dans un état impossible quand il échouait... »

Il sentit Belle lui presser la main. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, même si la position n'était pas des plus agréables à tenir en voiture.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il se redressa soudainement. Trop soudainement, réalisa-t-il quand sa mauvaise jambe le lança. Il fallait qu'il se résigne, il n'avait plus vingt ans. Il n'arrivait même plus à marcher correctement sur deux jambes, il lui en fallait trois. La bibliothécaire lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait une jambe de plus, cette satanée canne, que parce qu'il était un être extraordinaire. Extraordinairement impotent, oui ! Mais elle l'aimait quand même, donc il essayait en général de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Cette expression était complètement stupide, songea-t-il. Surtout quand elle lui était appliquée : il n'avait jamais été particulièrement connu pour son bon coeur.

« — Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'exclama Belle. « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui présenter ses excuses. De toutes façons, il ne le faisait jamais. Le grand Rumplestiltskin ne faisait jamais amende honorable. Surtout pour les choses graves et/ou importantes... S'excuser, c'était être faible.

« — Regarde-le... » chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son murmure à cause du tapage que faisaient les gouttes de pluie en s'écrasant sur la voiture. Il répéta un peu plus fort.

« — Oui, bien quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme après avoir détaillé le gardien du zoo. « Il est juste un peu plus sale que tout à l'heure, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat... »

Il secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas vu ce que lui avait remarqué.

« — Regarde mieux », insista-t-il.

Elle obéit. Rumplestiltskin observa à nouveau le gardien. Il était impossible qu'il s'agisse de son fils.

Belle lui faisait part de ses remarques à voix haute :

« — Et bien, il a les vêtements trempés, les genoux et les mains sales... On dirait que les paumes de ses mains sont écorchées, comme s'il s'était agrippé à quelque chose et avait glissé. Ah, et il a de la banane écrasée sous la semelle de ses sandales. »

Elle s'arrêta pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

« — Laisse moi deviner... Tarzan ? »

L'antiquaire acquiesça, complètement dévasté. Il aurait pu s'agir de son fils. Bael aimait les animaux. Mais pas au point de se joindre à leurs familles. Une Bête lui suffisait.

Sa compagne était désolée pour lui. Elle posa une main tendre sur son avant-bras mais il se dégagea violemment.

« — Je vais faire un tour. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. »

Il ouvrit et claqua rapidement sa portière, prenant soin de laisser sa canne dans la voiture. Peut-être que la douleur de son corps lui permettrait d'oublier un peu celle de son coeur...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

Belle soupira bruyamment en claquant son livre sur son bureau avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme une paysanne. Une princesse ne pouvait pas, comme Ruby, bâiller la bouche ouverte, éternuer ouvertement, ou encore, comme elle venait de le faire, soupirer avec aussi peu de distinction. _Coeur qui soupire n'a point ce qu'il désire_, pensa-t-elle, selon le vieux dicton. Elle n'avait pas le droit de soupirer. La jeune bibliothécaire avait quasiment tout ce qu'une femme de son âge était en droit d'espérer : le job de ses rêves, l'amour de sa vie, et l'espérance de former bientôt une famille. Une famille certes atypique, puisque l'enfant serait plus vieux que la mère, mais une famille tout de même...

L'ennui résidait dans le fait que trouver Baelfire s'était révélé être une tâche plus compliquée que prévu. Belle et Rumplestiltskin avait fait le tour des gens qu'ils connaissaient sans identifier le jeune homme et le service d'état civil de la mairie ne leur avait fourni aucune information. Pas par incompétence, mais parce que Régina était arrivée en même temps qu'eux pour vérifier une information. Le maire ne les avait pas jetés dehors à proprement parler, mais Belle avait commencé à faire une crise de panique en la voyant, et Rumplestiltskin, outre le fait qu'il était inquiet pour sa compagne, ne souhaitait pas que la sorcière commence à s'interroger sur ses agissements. Les deux méchants étaient toujours en bisbille. Maintenant plus que jamais, en fait. Le magicien était conscient que c'était son ennemie de toujours qui l'avait séparé de Belle et la sorcière savait qu'il le savait. Nul doute qu'elle attendait avec une certaine anxiété (pour ne pas dire une anxiété certaine) la revanche de « Rumple ».

Le jeune couple était revenu quelques jours plus tard, mais l'employée faisait toujours mine d'être affreusement occupée pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'eux. Le propriétaire de la moitié de la ville se demandait de quoi Régina avait bien pu la menacer.

L'humeur de l'antiquaire n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Il avait tellement cru enfin retrouver son fils que ses délusions étaient terribles. Pire encore, il se vengeait injustement sur Belle. Rien de ce que disait ou faisait la jeune femme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Elle se demandait même parfois s'il l'aimait encore vraiment, tant il était désagréable avec elle. Il ne venait plus lui rendre des visites surprises au travail, et quand c'était elle qui venait le chercher pour déjeuner, il prétendait avoir trop de travail pour fermer boutique. Comme si ses stupides bibelots poussiéreux ne pouvaient pas attendre une demi-heure pour être restaurés...

Trois semaines après la désastreuse rencontre avec Tarzan, Belle était résolue à crever l'abcès. Son compagnon lui manquait, avec sa stupide manie de l'appeler « chérie » (il appelait tout le monde comme ça, mais elle préférait faire comme si elle l'ignorait. C'était probablement le seul nom doux qu'elle entendrait jamais de sa bouche.) et l'habitude qu'il avait prise de lui voler un baiser chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Sans compter que ces baisers volés conduisaient souvent à bien plus...

Elle se leva, et retourna le panneau « ouvert » de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne ce jour-là de toutes façons. Il faisait trop beau pour que les gens aient envie de s'enterrer au milieu de livres poussiéreux. La jeune femme frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres. La poussière de la bibliothèque lui semblait toujours différente de celle qu'elle nettoyait à la maison : un peu comme s'il s'agissait en fait de poussière de fées.

Belle attrapa sa veste en jean et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la boutique d'antiquités. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller la porte de la bibliothèque. De toute façon, elle s'était rendu compte que les livres qui disparaissaient le plus souvent étaient des Harlequins. Les gens avaient trop honte de se présenter à son bureau avec des bouquins de cette collection pour qu'elle les enregistre et se contentaient de les glisser en douce dans leur sac. Parfois, ils réapparaissaient, parfois non. Comme si elle s'en souciait... Elle préférait autant ne pas avoir à les ranger dans leur rayon : il y avait là des couvertures tellement provocantes que ses joues ne revenaient à leur couleur naturelle que des heures plus tard.

Le carillon de la porte retentit quand elle pénétra dans le magasin sombre. Rumplestiltskin n'était pas en vue, sans doute dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle s'approcha d'une magnifique épée et passa son doigt le long de la lame. Le métal n'était pas émoussé et la coupa, lui arrachant un petit cri. En réaction à son glapissement (pitoyable, elle en convenait elle-même. Elle ne saignait même pas !), le pas inhabituel de Rumplestiltskin se fit entendre. Elle sourit intérieurement : il l'aimait quand même encore assez pour s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle se faisait mal.

« — Le prince Charmant a hâte de pouvoir la récupérer, je suppose ? » bafouilla-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

L'antiquaire se rapprocha d'elle, et imita son geste en passant le doigt le long de la lame. Sauf que lui ne se coupa pas. Elle s'en sentit d'autant plus ridicule.

« — Il a intérêt à récupérer sa fortune, alors... » insinua le magicien. « Son compte en banque actuel n'y suffira pas. »

Belle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour son cousin éloigné.

« — Il serait... sympathique de lui permettre de récupérer l'épée... » commença-t-elle à négocier. « Elle ne te sert à rien ici, et il est le seul à en vouloir. »

Rumplestiltskin la dévisagea longuement. Trop longuement. Elle commençait à s'agiter quand il prit la parole.

« — Je ne suis pas sympathique, chérie... Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'étais un homme difficile à aimer... »

La jeune femme ne le contredit pas. Sa vie était devenue trop compliquée en ce moment, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient fâchés. À la différence que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

« — Arrête de me parler sur ce ton ! » siffla-t-elle.

« — Je te parle sur le ton que je veux, chérie ! » répondit-il en grognant presque. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterais les ordres d'une _domestique_. »

Un flash de douleur passa dans les prunelles de Belle et elle ne sut quoi répondre à tant de méchanceté.

« — Je pensais que ça faisait longtemps que nous avions dépassé ce stade » finit-elle quand même par répondre.

« — La dernière fois que tu as _pensé_ quelque chose à notre sujet, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu nous aies rendu service...

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très gentil à dire à une jeune femme, monsieur... » ironisa une voix que le couple ne connaissait pas.

Lorsque Rumplestiltskin répondit, Belle ne le reconnut pas. Ou plutôt si. Le calme et toujours posé M. Gold s'était totalement effacé derrière l'impétueuse et la violente Bête. Sa voix était montée beaucoup trop haut pour appartenir à ce monde. La jeune femme eut peur, l'espace de quelques secondes. Pas pour elle, évidemment, car elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait pas, mais le jeune inconnu n'aurait pas cette chance...

« — Pressé de voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? » demanda Rumplestiltskin, sarcastique.

« — Je dirais que j'aime aider les demoiselles en détresse... »

L'inconnu s'avança vers eux. Belle le regarda plus en détails. Il était brun, assez grand, avec des épaules peut-être un peu trop développées. Sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnait cependant un charme non négligeable.

« — Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous occuper de votre cas, jeune homme... » insinua son compagnon.

Puis, sans prévenir, il appuya le bout de sa canne sur l'estomac de l'inconnu. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre : Rumplestiltskin se prit un coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire. Devant la bagarre qui s'amorçait, Belle réagit (encore une fois) pitoyablement. Elle se recula vivement pour se réfugier derrière le comptoir (et peut-être appeler le shériff Swan) et, dans son mouvement, heurta le petit guéridon sculpté (en bois de rose, qui valait une fortune et qui avait autrefois appartenu à Geppetto) près d'elle. Le service de table de porcelaine qui se trouvait dessus tomba, mais par chance, une seule tasse, celle qui était ébréchée, se brisa.

Le bruit que fit la porcelaine en se cassant alerta les deux hommes qui cessèrent de se battre. Rumplestiltskin se dirigea, l'air un peu menaçant, et cette fois, elle eut cette fois un pincement au coeur quand il se pencha avec une grimace de douleur pour ramasser les trois plus gros morceaux de la tasse. Elle la reconnaissait. L'objet appartenait à un autre monde, à une autre époque... Rumplestiltskin l'avait gardée en mémoire d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte. Le geste l'avait touchée, surtout quand il avait ajouté que c'était son bien le plus précieux.

La bibliothécaire fit mine de s'asseoir par terre pour l'aider à rassembler tous les morceaux mais l'inconnu la retint par le bras.

« — Vous n'avez pas à vous comporter comme son esclave » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se dégagea violemment et se baissa pour ramasser la porcelaine. Son compagnon se releva avec difficulté pour aller chercher un récipient dans l'arrière-boutique. Belle releva la tête vers son « sauveur ».

« — Allez-vous en ! » murmura-t-elle. « Vous n'avez fait que rendre la situation encore pire ! »

Il argumenta quelques secondes avec elle.

« — Mademoiselle, il vous traite très très mal ! Vous devriez vraiment partir... »

Là, la jeune femme vit rouge. Elle était déjà partie une fois, et elle savait comment l'histoire s'était finie. Rumplestiltskin s'était mal comporté avec elle ce jour-là, c'était vrai, mais cela lui arrivait rarement. Même du temps où elle devait porter des corsets inconfortables, il la traitait généralement comme la princesse qu'elle était. Dans ce monde, c'était encore pire. Il la couvait de cadeaux et ne la laissait même plus travailler. Il ne supportait plus de la voir faire la moindre tâche ménagère. Même chez eux. Dans les premiers temps, elle s'était insurgée de voir quelqu'un d'autre faire ce dont elle pouvait très bien se charger, mais il lui avait dit que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et elle n'avait plus insisté. (Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle _adorait _faire la lessive et le repassage, nettoyer les sols et les carreaux...) Ce jeune ignorant n'avait aucun conseil à lui donner sur sa relation amoureuse !

« — Je crois que c'est vous qui devriez partir », assura son compagnon d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée que tout à l'heure. « À moins que vous ne vouliez quelque chose ? »

Son ton était redevenu très poli. L'inconnu acquiesça.

« — En fait, oui. » dit-il. « Mais je pense que je vais repasser...

— Faites cela, oui... ».

Belle le poussa vers la porte.

« — Merci de votre visite et à bientôt ! »

Juste avant de fermer tout à fait la porte, le jeune homme attrapa le poignet de la brunette.

« — Ne vous laissez pas faire par lui », lui souffla-t-il. « Cet homme est manifestement dangereux. »

Les yeux de Belle flamboyèrent quand elle se dégagea et lui claqua la porte au nez.

_« — On pourra dire que tu l'auras cherché s'il te fait quelque chose ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle rejoignit son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait assez abattu et son coeur chavira. Elle posa une main sur celle qu'il avait crispée sur la poignée de sa canne. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il était arrivé à sa jambe... Mais pour l'instant elle se contenterait de le réconforter.

« — Tu vas bien ? »

Il hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Il réussit toute fois à lui sourire faiblement.

« — Je tenais à cette tasse », expliqua-t-il.

Belle serra son bras.

« — J'en ébrècherai une autre » promit-elle.

Comme par magie, la tension qu'elle sentait dans le corps de Rumplestiltskin s'évanouit.

« — Tu pourrais en casser des services complets, je me contenterais d'en racheter ! » dit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme papillonna joyeusement des paupières, heureuse d'avoir réussi à le réconforter. Elle prit les débris de la tasse de porcelaine.

« — Hop, poubelle ! »

Il la retint par la taille. Elle sourit, heureuse que leur relation reparte du bon pied. Il lui avait manqué...

« — Tu es folle ? »

Belle se mordit la lèvre et rougit fortement. Il y avait des mots qu'il valait mieux éviter quand on s'adressait à quelqu'un qui avait passé trente ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Rumplestiltskin fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il fallait bien qu'elle se réinsère dans la vie normale. Enfin, aussi normale que pouvait être leur vie dans ce monde étranger. Il poursuivit, l'air de rien :

« — Je réassemblerai les morceaux quand je récupérerai mes pouvoirs. » assura-t-il. « J'ai toujours été bon pour réparer ce qui a été cassé...

— C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi... » soupira la bibliothécaire.

Il la secoua fébrilement.

« — Belle ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Tu n'as jamais, jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais été abîmée ! Par contre, je te jure que Régina sera loin d'être intacte quand j'en aurais fini avec elle... »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui promettre ça. Elle s'en assurerait elle-même...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus.**

**Note de l'auteur : je sais, j'avais promis le nouveau chapitre demain, mais je viens de finir de rédiger le tout dernier chapitre (le onzième) de cette fanfiction, et j'avais envie de célébrer ça ! Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

Tous les samedis soirs, les femmes les plus importantes de la Forêt Enchantée se réunissaient pour une « soirée filles ». La tradition avait été instaurée par Ruby le jour des fiançailles d'Ashley et Sean et elles n'avaient plus jamais dérogé à la règle. Belle avait été conviée malgré les appréhensions de Cendrillon. La compagne de Rumplestiltskin faisait un peu peur au début : les craintes qu'on avait au sujet du magicien rebutait un peu pour faire la connaissance de la jeune femme. Mais Blanche-Neige, n'écoutant que son bon coeur, n'avait pas pu laisser la cousine de son mari de côté. Dieu savait qu'elle devait avoir besoin de cette sortie hebdomadaire !

« — Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu restes avec ce type », lui dit Emma en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ruby s'approcha de leur table pour les servir et s'installa à côté de Mary Margaret qui se décala pour lui faire de la place.

« — Il doit être super bon au lit » lâcha la serveuse.

Mary Margaret et Belle rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Emma se contenta de rire et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Sa mère (Belle savait que les deux femmes avaient du mal à assimiler leur filiation mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment le problème. Après tout, elle-même était plus vieille que Baelfire...) toussota un peu et sortit un livre de son sac.

« — Ce qui me fait penser, Belle... » bafouilla la jeune femme. « J'ai retrouvé ça au boulot... »

La bibliothécaire prit rapidement l'ouvrage pour l'enfouir au fond de son grand sac à main. Pas assez vite cependant pour empêcher Emma d'apercevoir le titre.

« — Tu as trouvé un Harlequin dans la cour de l'école, Mary Margaret ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un air moqueur, et l'institutrice recracha la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre sur Ashley. « Soit les gamins ont des parents indignes, soit Belle a une conscience professionnelle peu développée ! «

Belle, qui aidait Ashley à éponger son débardeur, se récria :

« — Aucun gamin n'a enregistré de livres érotiques depuis que j'ai ouvert la bibliothèque !

— On le sait », l'apaisa Ashley. « Sérieusement, Blanche ! Le seul soir où le bébé n'est pas là pour me baver dessus, il faut que tu le fasses à sa place ! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, Mary Margaret de façon un peu hystérique, très gênée. Belle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles avaient encore du mal à faire la distinction entre leurs deux identités. Elles passaient d'un nom à un autre, du souvenir de leur vie passé à l'actualité du moment présent, leur discussion étant de ce fait un peu décousue. Quand elles se calmèrent, Emma lança le sujet de la soirée.

« — Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à demander aux filles, Mary Margaret ? »

L'institutrice hocha la tête et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma.

« — Si ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Belle, Ashley, Ruby... Vous savez qu'Emma n'a jamais vécu dans notre monde natal ? »

Toutes acquiescèrent.

« — Voilà », poursuivit Mary Margaret. « J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à faire de ma fille une vraie princesse. »

Le shériff s'étouffa à moitié avec sa bière. Ashley recula.

« — Tu ne vas pas me cracher dessus, toi non plus ? »

Blanche-Neige fit comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue :

« — J'aimerais donc que vous m'aidiez toutes selon vos capacités...

— C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Belle.

Si elle avait appris une chose avec Rumplestiltskin, c'était qu'il fallait toujours se renseigner sur les clauses implicites avant d'accepter un deal.

« — Rien de très compliqué si Emma y met de la bonne volonté : Cendrillon pourrait lui apprendre à danser, Ruby à se protéger, et Belle pourrait lui enseigner la diplomatie. Je lui apprendrai à monter à cheval, l'étiquette, et toutes les petites choses indispensables. »

Les trois jeunes femmes acceptèrent la « corvée » avec plaisir. Le shériff s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« — Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce qu'Emma pense, surtout ! Des fois qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord... » ironisa-t-elle.

Belle décida de faire comme les autres et de ne pas lui prêter attention. Le Sauveur de Storybrook se renfrogna. Puis décida de se venger.

« — Dis, Mary Margaret, comment c'est d'avoir son petit fils dans sa classe ? »

L'institutrice grimaça à son tour.

« — J'avoue que j'apprécierais que ton fils arrête de m'appeler Mamie... J'ai pris un coup de vieux terrible en quelques semaines ! »

Ashley pouffa de rire. Belle tapota sa main d'un geste réconfortant.

« — Si ça peut t'aider, dis-toi que ça doit être pire pour Régina ! »

Les filles la dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Elle poussa un petit soupir résigné et finit par s'expliquer.

« — Régina est la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige, nous sommes d'accord ? Du coup, elle devient la grand-mère par alliance d'Emma... »

La concernée ouvrit de grands yeux et eut l'air un peu dégoûté.

« — Par conséquent, elle est l'arrière grand-mère d'Henry ! »  
Le shériff redemanda une bière à Ruby qui se leva pour aller chercher sa consommation. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Belle.

« — Moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir de famille... J'aurais presque préféré en fait ! Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? »

La bibliothécaire leva les yeux au ciel.

« — Vous n'avez jamais ouvert un livre ou quoi ?

— Moi non », répondit Ashley avec un air goguenard. « Mais on sait toutes que Mary Margaret fréquente la bibliothèque avec assiduité... »

La brunette la frappa sur le bras pour la faire taire, toute rougissante. Ruby revint à point nommé pour la tirer d'affaire. Belle admira discrètement la tenue de cette dernière : ravissante, mais il fallait assumer cette teinte écarlate !

« — Les filles », les interpella la serveuse, tout excitée. « Je crois que l'une d'entre nous a un ticket ! Peut-être même chacune d'entre nous... »

Les anciennes princesses la regardèrent sans comprendre. Elle fit un geste en direction de son plateau.

« — Je pensais que tu étais juste partie me chercher une autre bière ? » demanda Emma.

« — À l'origine, oui », admit Ruby. « Mais le jeune homme derrière vous, ne vous retournez pas toutes en même temps, a gentiment offert une consommation à chacune d'entre nous. »

Ashley, Mary Margaret, Emma et Belle se retournèrent simultanément. Le jeune homme, que Belle identifia comme l'inconnu de la boutique d'antiquités, leva son verre pour leur porter un toast. Sidérées, elles se retournèrent comme une seule femme.

« — Heureusement que j'avais dit « ne vous retournez pas toutes en même temps »... » ironisa Ruby.

Belle se retourna une nouvelle fois. L'inconnu lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« — On dirait que notre rat de bibliothèque a une touche... » chantonna Ashley.

« — Je suis déjà casée ! » protesta la jeune femme concernée.

Emma haussa les épaules.

« — Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus faim que tu n'as pas le droit de regarder la carte du restaurant d'à côté.

— Tout à fait ! » s'exclama Ruby. « Sauf si tu sors du mien, bien sûr. Enfin, trésor, tu ne vas pas rester avec M. Gold toute ta vie !

— Même s'il assure au lit... » ajouta le shériff. « Sérieusement, Belle, je suis sûre que ce type est le Grand Méchant Loup en personne !

— Ah non », intervint la serveuse. « C'est moi, ça ! »

Des fois, la bibliothécaire se demandait comment elle avait fini avec des amies pareilles. Sortir avec Ashley, Ruby et Emma revenait souvent à chanter à un karaoké : c'était gênant, voir humiliant, mais c'était tellement drôle ! Heureusement, Mary Margaret les empêchait d'aller trop loin dans leurs délires.

D'ailleurs, l'institutrice les remit sur le bon sujet de conversation.

« — Quelqu'un connaît ce type ? » demanda-t-elle.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que _le type_ se leva et s'arrêta derrière la chaise de Belle. Il se tenait trop près d'elle, les mains à quelques centimètres de son cou. Elle aurait aussi pu jurer qu'il avait caressé une de ses mèches folles.

Elle jeta un regard d'appel à l'aide aux autres filles mais elles semblèrent toutes mal comprendre le message. Mary Margaret se leva précipitamment avec son sac à main.

« — J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais encore un tas de copies à corriger ! » se justifia-t-elle.

Emma se leva un peu plus calmement que sa colocataire.

« — Je vais aller patrouiller. Il a eu plusieurs cambriolages la nuit dernière. Ashley, je te raccompagne ? »

Cendrillon hocha la tête.

« — Oui, la baby-sitter va m'attendre sinon. »

Les traîtresses les laissèrent seuls, elle, Ruby et l'inconnu. Au moins il lui restait Ruby, songea Belle.

« — Granny a l'air débordé », s'excusa la serveuse. « Je vais devoir te laisser, Belle. Passe une bonne soirée quand même ! »

Quelle bande de lâcheuses ! La bibliothécaire n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule avec le mêle-tout. Rumplestiltskin allait la tuer...

« — Peur de votre mari ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme à brûle pourpoint.

Il savait lire dans les pensées ou quoi ?

« — Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui », répondit-elle franchement. « Et ce n'est pas mon mari. »

La jeune femme songea qu'il leur faudrait tout de même régulariser leur situation. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être une fille perdue. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé à son compagnon de son envie de bébé !

« — Père incestueux ? » l'inconnu haussa un sourcil. Belle éclata de rire sous son regard inquisiteur.

« — Vous êtes un grand malade, vous le savez ?

— En fait... Je m'appelle Balthazar. » se présenta-t-il. « Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bal sans souci. »

Il lui faisait du charme, là ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir : elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus l'encourager.

De ce fait, ce fut lui qui mena principalement la conversation. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête régulièrement ou d'émettre un petit bruit indiquant qu'elle suivait toujours. Plusieurs fois, Ruby était passée à côté d'elle et jamais elle ne l'avait aidée. Belle avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Ou d'exploser son verre sur la table et de se poignarder avec les morceaux.

Finalement, ce fut quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement qui la tira d'affaire.

« — Bal ! » s'exclama Régina.

La bibliothécaire se raidit et lutta contre les premiers signes d'une crise de panique. Par chance, Balthazar, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, s'en aperçut et la soulagea en se levant.

« — Madame le Maire », salua-t-il. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

La sorcière émit un petit rire cristallin. Belle en frémit.

« — Balthazar », reprit-elle. « Pourquoi tant de manières entre nous ? Vous savez que nous sommes de très grands amis, depuis tellement longtemps... »

Bizarrement, l'affirmation sonnait faux. Le jeune homme attrapa sa veste.

« — J'aimerais poursuivre cette discussion ailleurs, Régina. »

Il salua Belle, replaça sa chaise correctement, et guida le Maire jusqu'à la porte. Régina se laissa faire, gratifiant l'autre brunette d'un sourire dédaigneux. Quand le couple sortit du café-restaurant de Granny, elle put enfin laisser libre cours à la crise de panique qu'elle avait contenue jusque là. Ruby s'approcha d'elle.

« — Granny, je prends ma pause ! »

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et la serra contre elle.

« — Tu préfères que j'appelle ton petit ami (elle avait grimacé en disant ces mots, toujours étranges quand ils s'appliquaient à M. Gold) ou que je te ramène ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle attendit patiemment que Belle arrête de sangloter et de se donner en spectacle pour avoir sa réponse.

« — Ramène moi s'il te plaît... » balbutia-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Ruby attrapa les clés du véhicule de livraison et la força à se lever. La jeune femme trébucha à cause des larmes qui lui obscurcissaient la vue, mais aussi à cause des quatres bières que Balthazar l'avait presque forcée à boire. Sans compter les deux qu'elle avait bues avec Emma et les filles.

Le voyage lui sembla durer des heures, alors qu'il n'y avait pas huit cents mètres entre la maison et le café. Belle n'avait pas envie de parler, et Ruby était trop respectueuse de ses amies pour la forcer aux confidences.

Avant de claquer sa portière, Belle se pencha tout de même pour embrasser son amie et la remercier. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'y parvienne et Rumplestiltskin la réceptionna gentiment. Il prit le temps de saluer Ruby d'un signe de tête avant de fermer la porte.

« — Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui murmura-t-il.

Depuis l'incident de la boutique d'antiquités, il s'était considérablement calmé.

« — L'inconnu de la boutique... Régina... » elle raconta l'histoire dans sa version la plus complète, sans oublier aucun détail, même si elle voyait parfois sa mâchoire se contracter dangereusement. Quand elle finit, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras.

« — Belle », finit-il par dire. « Est-ce que tu veux partir ? »

Elle le fixa sans rien dire. Il répéta sa question.

« — Non ! Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je parte ?

— Ce n'est pas ça », répondit-il. « Mais tu es jeune, ravissante, et tu mérites mille fois mieux que de rester enfermée avec moi ! «

Elle serra les dents.

« — J'ai fait un deal avec toi, Rum... »

Pour qu'elle abrège son nom, la crise devait être grave. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui.

« — Pas dans cette vie », objecta-t-il. « Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, Belle. Je te libère de tes obligations. »

La soirée n'aurait pas pu être pire pour Belle. Elle avait escompté un peu de réconfort de sa part, pas qu'il rompe au moment où elle se sentait le plus mal ! Elle vit rouge.

« — Tu me libères de mes obligations ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde. « Je crois que tu te facilites la tâche, Rumplestiltskin... Dire que je croyais que tu avais changé ! Mais non, tu vas me forcer à partir pour ne pas me voir te lâcher ! Peu importe ce que tu peux dire, tu restes le plus grand lâche que j'aie jamais connu ! »

Elle prit son téléphone portable, envoya un sms SOS à Ruby qui ne devait pas encore être rentrée et attrapa sa veste et son sac à main. Sans un regard en arrière, elle monta chercher quelques vêtements.

Quand Ruby klaxonna, elle se précipita vers la porte. Avant de la refermer sur elle, elle prit quand même le temps de se retourner vers Rumplestiltskin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de leur dispute, penché sur sa canne avec un air méditatif.

« — À pousser quelqu'un au départ, on prend le risque de le voir partir... » chuchota-t-elle.

Quand la porte se referma dans un craquement, elle s'appuya contre le bois lisse pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne se décida à bouger que lorsque Ruby lui fit des appels de phares. Soudain dégrisée, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la voiture.

« — Tu pourrais me conduire chez mon père ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la serveuse fit rugir son moteur. C'était un peu ridicule, étant donné que la voiture était peu puissante, mais l'intention y était. Pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie, Belle se sentait d'humeur rebelle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

**Merci de toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !  
**

**Je sens que vous n'allez pas aimer Bal...  
**

* * *

Jamais Belle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'aller se coucher. D'abord elle avait dû subir la drague un peu lourde d'un type qui était officiellement un ennemi de Rumplestiltskin, puis elle avait rompu avec ce dernier (et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal), et avait ensuite enduré les réflexions de son père qui n'avait jamais accepté la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'antiquaire. Elle pouvait comprendre ses raisons, c'était vrai que voir sa fille sortir avec l'homme à qui vous deviez votre loyer et qui vous avait déjà kidnappé et tabassé ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Et en plus de tout cela, le père de Belle n'approuvait pas particulièrement leur différence d'âge... Il avait fait suffisamment de remarques sur le sujet.

Forcément, en la voyant revenir avec son peu de bagages, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui faire une réflexion. La jeune femme avait songé quelques secondes à partir prendre une chambre ailleurs, voir à carrément supplier Emma et Mary Margaret de l'héberger une nuit ou deux, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour reprendre la voiture. De plus, la situation chez ses amies était assez compliquée, avec cette histoire de Prince Charmant et de famille, sans qu'elle ne joue la pièce rapportée.

Elle prépara son réveil, et alla se préparer pour la nuit dans la salle de bains. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait rapidement saisi sous son oreiller en guise de pyjama. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans les T-shirts de son compagnon. La brunette hésita entre le brûler et le serrer contre elle. Finalement, elle l'enfila. Elle le laverait à la première heure et lui renverrait par courrier.

Alors qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais réussir à s'endormir, elle sombra dans le sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne, un peu surprise d'avoir si bien dormi. En même temps, elle n'avait dû supporter ni ronflements, ni empiètement sur son côté du lit. Pourtant, aussi parfait que cela pouvait sembler sur le papier, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle aurait largement préféré dormir chez elle. Chez eux. La jeune femme soupira en retirant le T-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et en le fourrant dans la machine à laver de la salle de bains. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à ne plus voir la grande maison comme son foyer. Aussi humiliant que cela pouvait paraître, elle était revenue chez ses parents.

« — Belle, tu es toujours là ? » appela son père de la cuisine.

« — J'arrive ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle dévala les escaliers et s'assit au bar de l'îlot de la cuisine.

« — Des pancakes ! » se réjouit-elle. « Génial ! »

Son père déposa un baiser sur ses boucles brunes.

« — Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, alors j'en ai fait plein ! » plaisanta-t-il. « Je t'en emballe pour le déjeuner ? »

Elle acquiesça. Son père sortit le papier aluminium mais sembla hésiter.

« — Tu sais, chérie... (Elle frissonna en entendant le nom doux. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de l'entendre dire de la bouche d'un autre homme...) Tu pourrais déjeuner avec nous ce midi... Gaston meurt d'envie de faire ta connaissance ! »

Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Elle était peut-être redevenue célibataire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans une nouvelle relation dans la foulée ! Puis elle réfléchit et se ravisa. Dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu lire, l'héroïne rendait jaloux son amoureux en sortant avec un autre homme, et ils finissaient toujours l'histoire ensemble. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Elle n'était pas prête à tirer un trait sur leur relation.

« — Et bien, ça peut être une bonne idée ! » accepta-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas les pancakes froids. Disons chez Granny vers treize heures ? »

Son père acquiesça et ce fut donc entendu. Belle se dépêcha de remonter dans la salle de bains pour fourrer le T-shirt dans le sèche-linge. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant de devoir aller travailler, puisque la bibliothèque ouvrait plus tard le mercredi.

En attendant que le sèche-linge finisse de tourner, elle prépara le fer à repasser. Quand elle eut fini, elle plia soigneusement le vêtement et se dirigea, à pied, vers la bibliothèque. La chance fit qu'elle croisa le facteur, et lui confia le grand sac dans lequel elle avait mis le T-shirt pour qu'il le livre à la boutique d'antiquités.

Si Owen eut l'air surpris (la bibliothèque était située juste en face de la boutique de Gold et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle avait une liaison avec l'homme), il ne le montra pas. Belle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer.

La matinée lui sembla durer des heures. Peu de monde vint se perdre dans les rayons poussiéreux et elle n'avait rien à faire. La seule distraction qu'elle eut arriva vers onze heures et lui brisa le coeur quand elle vit Owen entrer dans le magasin d'en face en portant son sac. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, espérant voir la réaction de Rumplestiltskin mais elle fut déçue. Son ex-compagnon (la particule « ex » la fit grimacer) se contenta de jeter le sac dans l'arrière-boutique sans jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il contenait. Belle se força ensuite à retourner derrière son comptoir.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, elle mit presque Mary Poppins à la porte et se rua chez Granny. Elle arriva avant son père et son collègue et s'installa donc au bar pour discuter avec Ruby.

« — Ton mec est un idiot », affirma catégoriquement la serveuse quand Belle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de développer puisqu'une démarche boitillante se fit entendre près d'elles. Un coup d'oeil apprit à Belle que Rumplestiltskin était là, comme tous les jours, pour prendre un café. Seulement, cette fois, il ne s'installa pas près d'elle. Il ne fit pas non plus spécialement des efforts pour se tenir loin d'elle. En fait, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, ou qu'elle ne comptait pas plus que ça. Et ça, c'était blessant ! Ruby serra gentiment l'épaule de son amie avant de se remettre au travail.

Fort heureusement pour Belle, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre son père. Il entra dans le café-restaurant peu après M. Gold, suivi de Gaston, son collègue.

« — Belle ! » la salua ce dernier. « Votre père m'a tellement parlé de vous ! »

Vu comment son père voulait absolument la caser avec le jeune homme, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle se força à sourire malgré son coeur brisé par l'indifférence de Rumplestiltskin et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

« — Alors, Belle, il paraît que vous êtes bibliothécaire ? »

Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se cultiver... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu fréquenter la bibliothèque, en tout cas. Apparemment, Rumplestiltskin pensait la même chose car il émit un petit rire moqueur, comme pour se moquer de son rencard (qui n'en était pas encore officiellement un). Cela la motiva d'autant plus pour flirter un peu. C'était un peu humiliant, devant son père, mais il _fallait _qu'elle fasse quelque chose !

« — Vous pouvez toujours venir vérifier par vous-même... » lâcha-t-elle.

Son pied. Elle devait bouger son pied. Si ça, ça ne rendait pas l'antiquaire fou de jalousie, elle ne comprenait pas !

La jeune femme fit tomber sa cuillère par terre pour jeter un coup d'oeil sous la table. Il n'était pas question qu'elle touche son père par accident ! Il valait mieux être sûre de la localisation de sa cible sur ce genre de coup... Et puis, autant en profiter pour montrer à son futur rencard la profondeur de son décolleté. C'était un truc qui marchait bien avec son ex, en général !

La brunette n'obtint cependant pas le résultat escompté : bien sûr, elle réussit à dégoter un rendez-vous avec Gaston pour le soir même, mais quand elle se releva, Rumplestiltskin n'était plus là.

« — Belle ? » l'appela Ruby de l'autre côté du bar. « Quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi ! »

Elle se demanda brièvement qui pouvait bien l'appeler au bar quand on savait qu'elle possédait un téléphone portable. Elle s'excusa auprès de son père et de Gaston et se glissa près de Ruby, dans le coin sombre qui abritait le téléphone.

Quand elle prit le combiné, la serveuse la regarda comme si elle était devenue idiote.

« — Tu fais quoi là ? »

Belle répondit sur le même ton.

« — Je... réponds au téléphone ? » tenta-t-elle.

Ruby soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel.

« — Tu n'as pas compris qu'il n'y avait personne au bout du fil ?

— Attends... Tu viens de m'appeler parce que quelqu'un me téléphonait ! »

Des fois, Ruby désespérait pour ses amies...

« — C'était un prétexte, espèce d'andouille ! » lui assena-t-elle en lui tapant dessus avec un sous-verre. « Je voulais te parler ! »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Effectivement, elle n'avait pas compris.

« — D'accord... » répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. « De quoi ? »

Ruby se pinça l'arête du nez.

« — De ton petit numéro de charme ! Laisse moi te dire un truc, trésor, si tu comptes rendre jaloux ton mec avec ça, c'est foiré d'avance ! D'abord parce qu'il est pas là, et ensuite parce que ce genre de trucs ne marche que dans les magazines féminins. Et les trois quarts des femmes qui écrivent ces tissus d'âneries sont soit nymphos soit encore vierges !

— Tu as l'air renseigné sur le milieu journalistique..

— Oh, pitié, Belle ! » s'exclama Ruby, s'attirant les foudres de sa patronne. « Tout le monde sait que c'est comme ça ! Tu crois aussi que l'horoscope prédit ton avenir ? »

Et bien... Ce n'était pas le but d'un horoscope ?

« — Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser, Ruby... » déclara l'ancienne princesse. « Je vais sortir avec Gaston ce soir, et je vais prendre mon pied ! »

La serveuse se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« — Histoire d'établir une comparaison entre ton ex-bientôt-nouveau-copain et ton nouveau-copain-bientôt-ex ? Tu m'impressionnes, beauté... »

C'est à ce moment-là que Belle reprit ses esprits. Son amie avait raison : à quoi jouait-elle ? Seulement, il était trop tard pour envoyer Gaston sur les roses sans paraître lunatique. Elle avait déjà passé un temps fou en asile psychiatrique, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner. Et si elle annulait son rencard du soir, son père allait la croire schizophrène. Dans l'état des choses, elle n'était pas sûre que Rumplestiltskin vienne à son secours... Mon Dieu, elle voulait qu'il vienne à son secours !

L'expression de Ruby s'adoucit :

« — Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, Belle. Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Emma de t'arrêter ! »

Belle éclata de rire et serra son amie dans ses bras.

« — Je te jure que je ne ferais rien que je n'aurais fait la semaine dernière... »

Ruby fit la moue.

« — Pas certaine que M. Gold t'aurait laissée sortir avec un bellâtre dans le genre de Gaston... »

À vrai dire, Belle n'en était pas convaincue non plus. Mais, après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble !

L'après-midi passa relativement vite, surtout parce qu'elle ferma la bibliothèque plus tôt ce soir-là. Elle passa une demi-heure dans la salle de bains de son père, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait autant attention à son apparence sans avoir l'intention de donner suite à son rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, elle commençait sérieusement à envisager la possibilité de ne pas y aller. Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de la salle de bains.

« — Belle, tu es visible ? »

En fait, elle était presque prête. Elle ouvrit la porte à son père qui se glissa dans la toute petite pièce.

« — J'ai un cadeau pour toi... » Son père lui sourit. « Tadaaaa ! »

La jeune femme prit la boîte qu'il lui tendait gentiment. Son coeur se serra légèrement. Jamais il ne lui avait offert quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle sorte avec son ex-compagnon. Même avant qu'elle emménage dans la grande maison où elle avait laissé le restant de ses affaires.

« — Merci..

— Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » demanda son père, déçu.

Elle se força presque à ouvrir l'écrin. Il contenait une bague dont le design ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle aimait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive pour remercier son père encore une fois.

Heureusement pour elle, la sonnette les dérangea dans ce moment père/fille profondément gênant.

« — Je vais ouvrir ! » s'empressa de dire son père.

Belle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers. Il avait l'air plus impliqué dans ce rencard qu'elle-même. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air _trop _impliqué ! Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle relation sérieuse avant qu'il ne leur réserve la salle des fêtes pour le mariage. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû tout de suite passer la corde au cou de Rumplestiltskin ! La pensée la fit presque sangloter.

« — Belle, ton cavalier est là ! »

Son _cavalier _? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait, qu'elle se rendait au bal de fin d'année du lycée ? Elle avait vingt-huit ans pour l'amour du ciel ! Pas dix-sept ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il sorte l'appareil photo pour... Non mais c'était pas vrai !

« — Ah non », s'opposa-t-elle. « Papa, ça, ça va pas le faire, je te promets !

— Oh Belle ! » insista Gaston. « On pourra montrer une super photo à nos enfants comme ça ! »

Un souvenir traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe jaune avec un jupon, et elle était _fiancée _à ce garçon et il lui parlait d'_héritier _alors qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de l'épouser en premier lieu ! C'est là que la révélation la frappa. Gaston ne l'avait pas reconnue. Son père avait oublié qu'elle avait été promise à cet homme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été concernés par la levée du mauvais sort ?

Contrainte et forcée, elle se plaça à côté de son ancien fiancé pour poser et se détacha très rapidement de lui.

« — On y va ! »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion. Elle prit sa veste et se rua vers la voiture de Gaston. Le jeune homme prit quand même quelques secondes pour lui ouvrir sa portière. C'était courtois et galant, mais elle avait envie de vite aller dîner pour vite revenir. La soirée avait déjà mal commencé...

Le dîner se passa aussi mal qu'elle l'avait anticipé. Gaston passa le plus clair de son temps à loucher dans le décolleté (elle portait pourtant un haut peu provoquant) et il se tenait tellement proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son épaule. En plus, il avait pris de l'ail... Quand Ruby avait pris sa commande, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard amusé à son amie. Cette dernière s'était contentée de s'enfoncer davantage dans sa banquette.

Belle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de rentrer dans une voiture. Sauf peut-être la fois où elle et Rumplestiltskin avaient... Bref. Elle n'aurait cependant pas dû se réjouir, songea-t-elle, quand son rencard se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle recula vivement, mais en essayant de ne pas heurter les sentiments du jeune homme.

« — Allez, Belle » insista-t-il. « Ne joue pas la coincée, on est adultes, tu es jeune et séduisante, je suis jeune et séduisant, rien ne nous retient ! »

Elle le repoussa plus fermement... pour se retrouver collée à la portière.

« — Je n'ai pas envie ! » répéta-t-elle.

La panique commença à la saisir quand elle sentit une main baladeuse remonter le long de sa cuisse.

« — Arrête ! »

La jeune femme mordit son épaule pour qu'il la lâche, mais il sembla mal comprendre le message...

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir. Son portable ! Oui, c'est ça, appeler Emma ! Mais décoller cet idiot suffisamment longtemps d'elle pour qu'elle puisse récupérer le téléphone ? La question ne se posa plus lorsqu'un bruit de vitre éclatée retentit.

« — Descends de là, abruti ! »

Belle reconnut la voix de Balthazar alors qu'il sortait Gaston de l'habitacle de la voiture.

« — Belle, ça va ? »

Le son de quelqu'un qui court, qui la serre dans ses bras. Elle reconnut le contact du cuir du blouson d'Emma.

Elle opina.

« — Oui, je suppose que je suis juste un peu choquée... »

Le shériff fronça les sourcils et la serra plus fort contre elle.

« — Mary Margaret va te ramener... »

La fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant se détourna d'elle pour passer les menottes à Gaston puis pour remercier son sauveur.

« — Merci, Monsieur... ?

— Appelez-moi Balthazar », offrit-il. « Et inutile de me remercier : j'adore secourir les demoiselles en détresse ! »

La suite fut en partie perdue pour Belle. Elle se contenta de répondre à Mary Margaret qu'elle avait envie de retourner chez M. Gold avant de se plonger dans le mutisme.

Quand l'institutrice se gara devant la grande maison, elle retint son amie par le bras.

« — Belle, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix était inquiète, et emplie de compassion comme toujours. Belle sourit faiblement.

« — Ça ira bientôt mieux... » assura-t-elle.

Belle fut surprise de voir que la lumière était toujours allumée dans le couloir quand elle entra dans le hall. C'était une des manies qu'avait Rumplestiltskin : quand elle rentrait tard parce qu'elle avait du travail qui la retenait, il allait l'attendre dans leur chambre mais laissait la lampe du couloir allumée. Pour lui signifier qu'elle était attendue.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attende toujours... Pourtant, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de leur chambre, ce fut pour le voir lever le nez de son livre et la dévisager. Elle ne dit pas un mot, prit un pyjama dans sa moitié de l'armoire et alla directement se changer.

Elle se glissa ensuite dans les draps et colla ses pieds froids contre lui. Il ne frémit même pas, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle : il avait l'habitude.

« — Mademoiselle Swan m'a appelé... » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui.

« — J'ai envie d'oublier les vingt-quatre dernières heures... » murmura-t-elle.

Son ex-ex-compagnon la serra plus fort contre lui.

« — Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ? »

La brunette hésita quelques secondes avant de lui prendre son livre des mains et de le poser sur sa table de chevet.

« — Disons que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle demoiselle en détresse... Je suis _ta _demoiselle en détresse ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

**Merci de vos adorables reviews et, pour certains, de m'avoir ajouté dans leur liste d'histoires favorites et d'auteurs à suivre. C'est très agréable !  
**

Le couple se réconcilia aussi vite qu'il s'était séparé. Belle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient rompu. Le lendemain de son retour assez remarqué (son père lui avait d'ailleurs laissé trois ou quatre messages rageurs sur son répondeur, lui disant de ne plus revenir chez lui à la moindre petite dispute. La maison familiale n'était pas un hôtel, que diable !), ils étaient appuyés contre l'îlot de la cuisine, en train de boire le traditionnel café matinal. En fait, Rumplestiltskin buvait du thé, comme le bon Européen qu'il était, mais Belle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine pour affronter la journée. Elle se doutait que les ragots allaient aller bon train et il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'arme pour supporter les regards curieux.

« — Rumplestiltskin ? » dit-elle, rompant le silence confortable. « Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir... »

Il eut du mal à avaler sa gorgée.

« — Je sais », l'interrompit-il très vite. « Pas la peine de t'expliquer, chérie... »

Belle sourit. Il était vraiment incroyable.

« — Il ne s'est rien passé que tu ne voudrais savoir ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Gaston est probablement en cellule de dégrisement à l'heure qu'il est, c'est tout !

— Il a surtout de la chance que le shériff Swan lui soit tombée dessus avant moi... »

La jeune femme lui serra gentiment le bras. Il détestait se considérer comme romantique, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de l'être. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de reformer un couple avec lui !

« — Enfin, bref. J'ai besoin de tes lumières : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé avant le sort et que ni mon père ni Gaston ne se souviennent du fait que j'ai été fiancée à cet idiot ? »

Sa question provoqua un long silence. Elle savait qu'il allait bien lui répondre à un moment, mais il lui fallait un temps de réflexion. D'abord sur la réponse à sa question, et ensuite pour savoir si fournir cette réponse était sage. On ne le changerait pas !

« — Et bien », finit-il par répondre. « Je suppose que le fait que le Sauveur ait rétabli les fins heureuses joue beaucoup. Est-ce que tu as eu un vrai baiser d'amour avec ce type ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« — Euh... Non..

— Est-ce que tu as l'intention de le faire prochainement ? »

Cette fois, la réponse fut tout sauf hésitante.

« — Non ! » dit-elle en le frappant sur le bras. « Je suis ici, non ? »

Il lui fit une pichenette sur le nez avant de reposer sa tasse derrière lui.

« — Tu as ta réponse... »

Elle sourit avant de prendre les clés qu'il lui tendait. Rumplestiltskin ne lui avouerait jamais, mais avec sa jambe, il préférait la laisser conduire. Et elle, elle aimait se dire qu'elle était aux commandes de leur relation, même si c'était plus un fantasme qu'autre chose.

Belle chanta à tue-tête une vieille chanson ringarde qui passait à la radio sur le trajet, dardant un regard noir sur son compagnon qui refusait de l'accompagner dans les refrains. Elle se gara juste devant la magasin d'antiquités. Tout le monde avait peur de M. Gold, et par conséquent, tout le monde lui laissait sa place en ville. La jeune femme en riait souvent, en demandant s'il avait aussi sa place réservée devant les autres magasins. Elle s'était sentie très bête la première fois, lorsqu'il lui avait sorti le macaron des véhicules de personnes handicapées. Mais quand la carte s'était retrouvée à la poubelle, elle s'était sentie étrangement mieux.

« — Je t'aime »

L'antiquaire ne répondit pas, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. Ces mots-là étaient trop importants, trop puissants. Après tout, l'amour était la magie la plus puissante d'entre toutes. Cependant, il avait d'autres moyens pour lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient réciproques... Il se pencha vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres et se sauva. Belle soupira. Si seulement il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Emma Swan.

Pause. Retour sur image. Avec Emma Swan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Elle sortit de la voiture en catastrophe pour s'engouffrer dans le magasin d'antiquités. Forcément, les talons hauts ne l'aidèrent pas. Rah ! Il fallait qu'ils discutent de ce fantasme ridicule de bibliothécaire sexy ! Et qu'elle abandonne la veste en tweed aussi, c'était démodé et ça grattait aussi.

« — Je t'interdis d'utiliser ta faveur pour casser la figure de Gaston ! » hurla-t-elle.

C'était sorti plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Emma lui décocha un regard moqueur.

« — Euh... Je t'interdis d'utiliser ta faveur pour casser la figure de Gaston ? » répéta-t-elle sur un tout autre ton.

Son amie secoua la tête, amusée.

« — Sachant que Régina a décidé de libérer cet abruti ce matin, M. Gold n'a pas besoin d'utiliser sa faveur pour... lui casser la figure. »

Belle fronça les sourcils.

« — Attends, tu n'es pas en train de lui tendre une perche, là ? » vérifia-t-elle.

Emma haussa les épaules.

« — Je pique le boulot de Sidney » répondit-elle en souriant. « Je fais passer les informations ! »

La bibliothécaire lança un regard menaçant à son compagnon.

« — Je t'ai à l'oeil. N'essaye même pas de penser à aller m'acheter des fleurs aujourd'hui...

— Inutile de t'inquiéter », la rassura le shériff. « Gaston a pris un jour de congé. Il est chez lui, dans son appartement, 21 wolfstreet. Vous voyez où c'est, c'est juste à côté du... »

Pour le coup, Belle hallucinait.

« — Emma, tu cherches à faire arrêter le type le plus puissant de la ville, là ? Juste pour vérifier...

— Impossible, le shériff patrouille régulièrement » assura la jolie blonde. « Sauf entre vingt et une heures trente et vingt deux heures, quand elle mange avec Mary Margaret. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien... »

Son compagnon remercia le shériff d'un signe de tête qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« — En fait, Mademoiselle Swan... » commença-t-il. « Je pensais utiliser ma faveur d'une tout autre façon... »

Les deux femmes lui lançèrent un regard méfiant. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque ri.

« — J'ai cru comprendre que vous... étiez spécialisée dans la... recherche, avant de débarquer à StoryBrooke ? »

Emma acquiesça, l'air soudain concentré.

« — Qui est la cible ? »

L'antiquaire croisa ses doigts, dans un geste qui lui était propre;

« — En fait, je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches sur son passé plutôt que le retrouver... Il s'appelle Balthazar et je crois que vous l'avez déjà croisé. »

Belle n'aurait pas pu être plus surprise.

Rumplestiltskin lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle voulut savoir lors du repas du midi. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils déjeunèrent dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin d'antiquités.

« — Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'Emma se mêle de notre problème ? » dit Belle entre deux bouchées de son sandwich.

« — C'est vrai », admit-il. « Mais quand tu es partie... J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que plus vite j'arrivais à mes fins, plus vite je pouvais vous protéger tous les deux. Quoi que Bael n'a sans doute pas besoin de moi, sachant qu'il doit être un homme maintenant, et que lui a probablement deux jambes bien valides ! »

La bibliothécaire lui sourit gentiment.

« — Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir fait appel au shériff », assura-t-elle. « Et puis, Emma est le Sauveur, elle _doit _apporter les fins heureuses. Elle ne fera jamais rien qui nous nuira.

— À toi peut-être », objecta-t-elle. « Mais n'oublie pas que je suis le méchant de l'histoire...

— Crois-moi, quand tu penses à Régina, je pense qu'Emma a d'autres chats à fouetter.

— Tu me blesses, chérie... »

Elle éclata de rire.

« — Bon », reprit-elle. « Trêve de plaisanteries. Pourquoi Balthazar ? »

L'antiquaire piocha une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-frigo et lui tendit une canette de soda qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

« — Et bien... » commença-t-il. « Je commence par la similitude des sonorités dans les noms, l'âge qui a l'air de coller, ou le fait qu'il a l'air bien trop intéressé par toi pour être tout à fait honnête?

— Parce que le dernier point te pose problème ? » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour attirer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

Son expression changea brusquement. Il commença à s'excuser mais elle l'interrompit rapidement.

« — Je plaisantais, Rumplestiltskin ! » assura-t-elle. « Je pense que tu as raison. Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur cet homme. »

L'ancien magicien alla dans la boutique retourner le panneau « fermé ».

« — J'espère quand même que ce... Balthazar n'est pas Bael.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda Belle, confuse.

« — Parce que je ne l'aime déjà pas ! » avoua-t-il. « Et en plus, il est proche de Régina, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

Elle fit un geste impatient de la main.

« — J'ai dit qu'il _parlait _avec Régina, pas qu'il _couchait _avec Régina ! » corrigea-t-elle. « Et non, ça ne revient pas au même ! »

Le carillon retentit, annonçant l'entrée d'un client. La jeune femme se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle travaillait pas le jeudi après-midi, alors elle allait en profiter pour donner un coup de main à la boutique.

« — Emma ! Et... Henry ! » accueillit-elle joyeusement. « Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi mon grand ! »

La brunette farfouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche pour en ressortir un bonbon. Le petit garçon l'attrapa au vol.

« — Tu sais que les parents vont trouver ça bizarre si tu commences à distribuer des bonbons à tous les gamins ? » lâcha le shériff. « Évite les sorties d'école... »

Belle éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry.

« — Ton gamin a grandi chez Régina », répondit-elle. « C'est elle l'empoisonneuse dans l'histoire. »

La jeune femme blonde fit une moue signifiant un truc du genre _pas faux_ et s'appuya sur le comptoir.

« Hé, Gold ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

La bibliothécaire leva les yeux au ciel.

« — Je sais que vous êtes là aussi, Mademoiselle Swan... » lâcha Rumplestiltskin. « Inutile de crier.

— Ça vous ferait mal de vous appeler par vos vrais noms ? » demanda Belle, presque blasée.

Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard amusé.

« — Je préférerais m'arracher la langue, la passer dans la broyeuse et l'avaler », répondit le shériff. « Ce qui serait assez compliqué, je l'avoue, avaler sans langue, mais bon... Tu vois l'idée.

— Sans compter le fait que tu n'as pas d'autre nom », ajouta le petit garçon.

Sa mère lui tapa dans la main, la réaction puérile faisant rire Belle.

« — Bref », reprit Emma. « J'ai des photos de ce Balthazar sur lequel vous vouliez que j'enquête. D'ailleurs, je vous rappellerai que je suis shériff, pas détective privée... Enfin, j'ai remarqué qu'il passait pas mal de temps avec Régina. Je serais vous, je me méfierais de ce type. Je sais aussi qu'il est très proche de la marchande de fruits et légumes au coin de la 6°. Sinon, dans le genre détail insignifiant, vous serez peut-être content de savoir qu'il porte toujours une broche sur son foulard, même quand il change d'écharpe.

— Vous avez raison », la congédia poliment Rumplestiltskin. « C'est un détail insignifiant. »

La femme blonde lui adressa un signe de tête, tapa sur l'épaule de son amie et entraîna son petit garçon à sa suite.

« — Menteur... » l'accusa Belle. « Quand je vois ta tête, je me dis que cette broche est tout sauf insignifiante !

— Et tu aurais raison », la félicita-t-il. « Je connais ce bijou. »

Le contraire l'aurait étonnée...

L'antiquaire se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser et retourna le panneau pour fermer la boutique.

« — De toutes façons, personne ne vient dans cette boutique pour acheter... Et on doit vérifier si ce Balthazar est bien Baelfire.

— Mais... et la broche ? » demanda sa compagne, confuse.

Elle se sentit un peu idiote quand elle vit l'expression consternée qu'il arborait.

« — Sur ce coup-là, chérie, je dois dire que tu me déçois... » grimaça-t-il. « N'importe qui pourrait avoir pris cette broche. Bael pourrait très bien l'avoir vendu pour une raison pour une autre, ou alors...

— C'est bon, j'ai compris », l'interrompit-elle. « On va lui tendre un piège, comme à chaque fois que tu veux quelque chose de quelqu'un... Pardon, je voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça ! »

Il la rassura d'un geste.

« — Non, tu as raison », admit-il. « Tu serais d'accord pour m'aider ?

— Evidemment ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. « On fait quoi, on creuse un énorme trou qu'on recouvre de feuilles mortes ? »

L'homme se pinça la base du nez.

« — Il faut _vraiment _que tu arrêtes de lire des romans pour enfants, tu sais ? »

Elle rougit un peu. Il reprit assez vite :

« — Non, je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus... » il hésita. « Plus réfléchi. J'aimerais que tu attires Bael, ou l'homme que nous prenons pour Bael, dans la maison dans les bois. »

Le plan était assez simple. Belle devait séduire le jeune homme, l'attirer dans la maison sylvestre (il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre. En fait, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer !), et là, il pourrait vérifier qu'il s'agissait réellement de son fils. Evidemment, il refusait de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait ne pas reconnaître son enfant. C'était impensable ! Pourtant, il restait assez inquiet.

Le matin du jour où ils mirent leur plan à exécution, Belle se leva plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire.

« — Non, mais attends, tu es sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-elle en lui enlevant sa tasse des mains pour lui piquer son café. « Rumplestiltskin, je croyais que tu allais revenir à la raison. On peut pas faire ça !

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Belle leva les yeux au ciel.

« — Parce que c'est carrément glauque ! » s'écria-t-elle. « On va kidnapper un inconnu dans les bois. Et pourquoi ? Pour lui sortir ni plus ni moins qu'un « je suis ton père ». Comme en plus, tu as la réputation de Dark Vador, il va se croire dans un film de Georges Lucas !

— Tu viens ou pas ? »

Elle se précipita sur son sac à main.

« — Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, crois moi ! »

Là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille était décidément parfaite.

Rumplestiltskin faisait les cent pas dans la salle à manger de la maison. Dans le noir, forcément, il ne fallait pas effrayer la proie. Il soupira en mémoire du bon vieux temps où il pouvait plonger le monde entier dans l'obscurité et continuer à parfaitement voir.

« — Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? » grogna-t-il.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, les phares d'une voiture éclairèrent la nuit. Des éclats de rire rompirent le silence quand les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la maison.

« — Ce n'est pas vraiment très courtois de flirter avec plusieurs femmes en même temps... » dit l'ancien magicien en allumant la lumière.

Bien sûr, ça l'aurait beaucoup mieux fait s'il l'avait allumée en claquant juste des doigts. Appuyer sur l'interrupteur, c'était tellement... commun.

Belle avait l'air peu surprise, plutôt un peu soulagée. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que l'autre homme avait tenté. Il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. La situation allait vite devenir bizarre s'il ne mettait pas tout de suite les choses au point avec ce Balthazar, Baelfire ou non.

« — Ce n'est pas bien courtois non plus d'attendre dans le noir qu'un couple entre se...

— Stop ! » l'interrompit la jeune femme. « Un, on n'est pas un couple. Deux, on n'allait sûrement pas se... »

Balthazar la dévisagea.

« — J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre... » avoua-t-il. « Apparemment, toute cette petite scène a été savamment orchestrée. L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est qu'on ne m'a pas donné la partition. J'aimerais me mettre à la mesure...

— L'ennui, voyez-vous », l'interrompit Rumplestiltskin en reprenant ses propres mots, « c'est que vous faites la cour à une femme déjà prise. »

Belle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« — Elle n'est pas mariée, si ? » insista le jeune homme.

Fait fort regrettable qui devait être corrigé dès que possible...

« — Nous vivons dans un monde nouveau », susurra l'antiquaire. « Un monde où une femme qui ne suit pas les traditions n'est plus jetée à la rue par ses parents... Nous ne vivons pas dans un Disney, monsieur... ? »

Lorsque Balthazar ouvrit la bouche pour dire son nom, Rumplestiltskin n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité. Au lieu d'entendre le nom prononcé par le désormais ex-inconnu, il entendit distinctement le nom du petit garçon qu'il avait perdu dans un autre monde. Comment avait-il bien pu ne pas le reconnaître dès son entrée dans la boutique ? Le son de sa voix avait changé, il avait grandi, mais il restait le petit Bael qu'il avait -partiellement- élevé ! Il restait quand même à l'expliquer à l'autre homme. Comment le faire sans partir dans des explications difficiles ?

Belle lui mima une poignée de main dans le dos de Baelfire. Bonne idée ! Décidément, cette femme était pleine de ressources !

« — Pour vous éviter quelques désagréments », articula-t-il, « je me permets de vous proposer un... deal. »

Sa voix avait été presque aussi haut perchée sur le dernier mot qu'elle l'avait été dans leur ancien monde. Les yeux de Baelfire se fixèrent immédiatement dans les siens et s'y ancrèrent. Lui qui attendait une réaction ne fut pas déçu.

« — Rumplestiltskin ? » demanda-t-il en butant sur le nom.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de le prononcer.

« — Avant tu m'appelais _Papa _», essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

« — Comment j'ai pu ne pas te reconnaître ? » Le jeune homme croyait halluciner. « Je veux dire, j'ai passé des années à te chercher, et quand je te trouve enfin, je ne te reconnais même pas ! Je sais que trente ans ont passé mais tout de même ! »

Son père lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et fut aussitôt récompensé par une étreinte plus chaleureuse. Belle, cette éternelle sentimentale, fondit devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. De son côté, Rumplestiltskin tiqua devant l'oeillade que lançait son fils à sa (pas encore mais il fallait qu'il s'en charge) fiancée. Un gros problème s'annonçait !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

**Merci de toutes vos reviews, même si vous n'avez pas été très nombreux sur le dernier chapitre... Que vous arrive-t-il ? Du coup, j'ai failli vous oublier !  
**

**Voici le chapitre 7, mais comme je pars en vacances pendant 15 jours et que je n'aurais pas assez de débit internet pour poster les deux prochains chapitres, je vous fais un cadeau et en poste deux d'un coup ! Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer les deux ;-D  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

Pour finir, Rumplestiltskin n'alla pas s'occuper du « cas Gaston », comme prit l'habitude de l'appeler Baelfire. À la place, il se battit avec son fils pour l'obliger à s'installer chez lui. La bataille fut difficile et presque sanglante. Heureusement, Belle s'interposa avant que le jeune homme ne se retrouve obligé d'occuper la chambre d'amis (qui n'avait jamais été occupée, ce que le père avait utilisé comme argument) alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

« — Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison ? » avait fini par s'impatienter l'antiquaire.

Baelfire ayant avancé des dizaines de raisons, de la plus logique à la plus fantaisiste, il avait été convenu qu'il continuerait à habiter son petit appartement près du garage. En échange, le jeune homme s'était engagé à partager tous ses dîners avec le couple.

Le père et le fils avaient également décidé de rattraper le temps perdu, ce qui se traduisait par la présence presque constante au magasin d'antiquité. Il arrivait aussi parfois que Bael rende visite à sa belle-mère à la bibliothèque.

Ses visites partaient sûrement d'un bon sentiment, prouvant que le jeune homme avait décidé de réintégrer la vie de son père et qu'il acceptait la présence de la jeune femme, mais elles rendaient Belle mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme était trop empressé auprès d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'en touchait pas mot à son compagnon, ne voulant pas crier au loup pour rien, d'autant plus qu'il était aussi assez complice avec la marchande de fruits et légumes. Bael voulait sans doute juste lui montrer qu'elle était acceptée.

Du reste, elle s'entendait très bien avec Bael. Le jeune homme, dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait passé les trente dernières années piégée dans une petite pièce sans lumière, avait décrété qu'elle ne connaissait rien des choses géniales que ce monde abritait et avait décidé de devenir son mentor dans les découvertes qu'elle devait faire. Rumplestiltskin s'était enthousiasmé à cette idée, ravi de voir son fils et la femme qu'il aimait se lier d'amitié. Belle n'avait peut-être pas mis le jeune homme au monde, mais elle faisait désormais partie de la famille.

Il l'avait d'abord invitée au cinéma voir un dessin animé des studios Disney. Elle avait été fascinée par l'histoire (remaniée) de la princesse Raiponce. Au point que lorsqu'il avait pris sa main au moment où la princesse embrassait le voleur en lui sauvant la vie, elle avait compris que lui aussi était sous l'émotion. Enfin elle aurait pu le croire si tout s'était arrêté là...

La semaine suivant leur séance de cinéma, il l'emmena danser. Pas dans un bal, comme dans leur ancien monde, non, mais dans une _boîte_. Apparemment, c'était un lieu où les jeunes aimaient se rendre pour bouger sur de la musique trop forte et répétitive. Enfin, _bouger... _Autant dire se frotter les uns contre les autres ! Heureusement, elle choisit de ne pas rester longtemps sur la piste de danse et de se concentrer sur ses consommations. Elle avait fini la soirée tellement saoule qu'elle n'avait pas osé rejoindre le lit qu'elle partageait avec Rumplestiltskin et avait passé la journée du lendemain à éviter la lumière.

Une autre fois, il l'emmena juste faire un pique-nique en forêt, près de l'ancien pont des Trolls. Belle avait toujours un peu peur de voir surgir les créatures qui l'avaient forcée à partir avec Rumplestiltskin (même si maintenant, elle ne regrettait pas son choix !), mais Bael avait tenu à déjeuner ici. Elle avait quand même regretté l'absence de son compagnon, surtout quand son _beau-fils_ avait effacé le chocolat sur sa joue avec son pouce.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle constatait, elle refusait de voir ce qui se passait. Jusqu'au jour où Ruby lui ouvrit les yeux...

Ce jeudi après-midi là, Bael ne travaillait pas et avait profité du jour de congé de Belle pour l'emmener une glace chez Granny. Vanille-Fraise. Pour la jeune femme qui avait vécu dans un monde sans technologie ni magie quasiment toute sa vie, manger quelque chose d'aussi froid en plein été relevait du surnaturel.

Seulement, lorsque Bael s'était éclipsé (pour aller aux toilettes, mais il ne lui avait pas dit comme ça, forcément) et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule devant sa coupelle, Ruby l'avait rejointe.

« — Granny ! » appela la serveuse. « Je prends ma pause ! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se glissa près de Belle.

« — Allez, avoue », l'interrogea-t-elle. « Comment tu fais ? Gold le prend bien ? Non, attends, il est au courant ? »

La bibliothécaire leva les deux mains pour la faire ralentir.

« — Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Oh, je te comprends... » Ruby lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Il est assez sexy. Et beaucoup plus jeune. Alors si on prends en compte le fait que j'ai sans doute raison en pensant que tu restes avec Gold parce qu'il est incroyable dans la chambre à coucher, celui-là doit vraiment exceller !

— Ruby ! » souffla Belle. « Baisse d'un ton, tu veux bien ? Et je te signale que je ne fais pas de... _galipettes_ avec Balthazar ! »

Elle hésita un dixième de seconde avant de lui révéler le plus grand secret de tous les temps. Rumplestiltskin allait la tuer.

« — C'est son fils ! » avoua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent.

« — Belle, il faut que tu arrêtes ce petit numéro tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'était déjà mal de ta part de faire ça avec un inconnu, mais prendre le fils de ton petit ami comme amant, c'est carrément dégueulasse !

« — Shhhhhhhhh ! » Belle la rappela à l'ordre. « Je ne couche pas avec Bael, réfléchis. Ce serait non seulement dégueulasse pour Gold, mais en plus ce serait complètement malsain. Je suis sa _belle-mère_ pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Ruby fronça le nez.

« — Si tu veux mon avis, trésor, tu ferais bien de recadrer les choses avec ton _beau-fils_ incroyablement sexy », conseilla-t-elle. « Parce que lui n'a pas l'air de trouver ça malsain du tout... »

Son amie se prit la tête entre les mains.

« — Je ne sais pas quoi faire », gémit-elle. « Si je le dis à Gold, il va me tuer !  
— Si tu me dis quoi ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et leva la tête vivement. Rumplestiltskin se tenait devant elle, appuyé sur sa canne avec les deux mains. Ruby se glissa hors de la banquette mais Belle la retint par le poignet avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se faufiler jusque dans les cuisines.

« — Ne me laisse pas tomber », semblaient dire ses yeux.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, la brunette fit mine de ne pas comprendre et se dégagea un peu violemment pour s'esquiver. Belle soupira.

« — J'ai envie de vomir », se plaignit-elle. « Je crois que je supporte mal la glace... »

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et prit la place que Ruby avait laissée. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et se pencha sur elle pour lui voler un baiser (bien inutilement, car elle lui aurait donné de plein gré...).

« — J'ai toujours dit qu'un abus de sucreries était mauvais pour la santé, mais même quand il avait dix ans, Bael ne voulait pas m'écouter sur ce point. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« — Oh, tu sais, les gamins sont tous pareils », minimisa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit gentiment. Derrière le comptoir, Ruby faisait des signes impérieux à son amie. _Dis-lui !_ Semblait-elle lui chuchoter. Belle prit une profonde inspiration.

« — Rum... » bafouilla-t-elle.

Oh. Elle l'appelait par son nom abrégé. Quelque chose la tourmentait, c'était évident.

« — Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe, chérie ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il enroula une des longues mèches de la jeune femme autour d'un de ses doigts osseux.

« — C'est à propos de Bael... » commença la jeune femme.

Rumplestiltskin se tendit. Il avait toujours senti que quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain se passait dans son foyer depuis le retour de son fils. Et depuis quelques jours, il commençait même à se douter de quoi il s'agissait. Mais la situation le perturbait tant qu'il préférait penser qu'il se trompait, qu'il se faisait des idées. Cependant, il avait été difficile d'ignorer ces derniers jours que Belle essayait d'éviter Baelfire au maximum. Elle avait préparé des plats compliqués le soir pour rester aux fourneaux le plus longtemps possible, avait refusé la plupart des invitations du jeune homme. Elle était restée avec lui le plus possible, alors qu'elle avait au début montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer du temps avec Bael. Elle voulait « se fabriquer des souvenirs » avec le jeune homme, espérant se rapprocher en même temps de lui, lui avait-elle expliqué. Et lui, comme un idiot, avait fermé les yeux sur son attitude étrange. Un homme pouvait vraiment se montrer aveugle, quand il ne voulait pas voir ce qui le dérangeait...

« — Papa ? Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Belle pâlit et Rumplestiltskin se tendit. D'un geste à la fois protecteur et possessif, il la prit par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

« — En effet », sourit-il. « J'ai pris une pause pour passer du temps avec les deux personnes que je préfère au monde...

— Dis plutôt les deux _seules_ personnes que tu aimes », le taquina Belle.

« — Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous aimais », répondit-il. « Je vous déteste juste un peu moins que le reste du monde.

— Ce n'est pas très difficile », plaisanta son fils. « Tu es resté bloqué avec Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon pendant trois décennies. »

La jeune femme se raidit.

« — Figure-toi que j'aime beaucoup Mary Margaret et Ashley », riposta-t-elle. « Je ne te permets pas de parler d'elles ainsi ! »

Baelfire émit un petit rire, léger mais bien moqueur.

« — Tu as de drôles d'amies, Belle ! » taquina-t-il. « J'avoue que ça m'étonne que Papa accepte que tu les fréquentes... »

Avant que _Papa_ n'ait le temps de s'interposer, la bibliothécaire se fâcha.

« — Je fréquente qui je veux », riposta-t-elle. « Et si je ne laisse pas ton père régir ma vie, ce n'est pas pour te laisser faire ! Surtout que je te trouve mal placé pour critiquer mes fréquentations, alors que tout le monde sait que tu couches avec Régina ! »

Sa dernière phrase avait résonné dans le silence soudain de chez Granny. Tous les clients s'étaient tournés vers eux. Belle aurait dû se sentir gênée, mais bizarrement, elle se fichait royalement de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Bael avait franchi une limite qu'il aurait dû respecter.

Elle se leva et attrapa sa veste en jean et son sac à main.

« — Et tu peux lui répéter ce que je vais te dire », lâcha-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu jouais, ces derniers temps, mais il n'est pas question que j'attrape ses maladies par ton intermédiaire. Il est hors de question que j'attrape _quoi que ce soit_ par ton intermédiaire. »

La jeune femme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon estomaqué. Elle sortit un billet de vingt dollars de son sac qu'elle laissa en évidence sur la table pour Ruby.

« — Gold », salua-t-elle. « Balthazar... »

Elle quitta ensuite le café-restaurant pour se réfugier chez elle, remerciant Dieu de ne pas avoir laissé le jeune homme s'installer chez eux.

Minute. Les passants lui jetèrent des regards curieux quand elle se figea sur place, au beau milieu de la rue. Comment encore considérer la grande maison comme la sienne alors qu'elle venait d'insinuer que... Non, elle venait littéralement de rejetter le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Son compagnon ne voulait probablement plus jamais la revoir. Son coeur sombra dans sa poitrine quand elle parvint à la conclusion qu'elle devait déménager.

Belle fit le chemin à pied, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus utiliser la voiture qu'elle et Gold se partageaient d'habitude. Ils n'étaient sans doute plus ensemble, alors elle ne se sentait plus le droit de considérer les propriétés de l'antiquaire comme les siennes.

Elle entra dans la maison, et prit un grand sac poubelle dans la cuisine pour emmener ses affaires personnelles. Pas question de lui emprunter ne serait-ce qu'une valise. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir Rumplestiltskin venir lui réclamer quoi que ce soit...

Pendant ce temps, chez Granny, le père et le fils avaient entamé une discussion des plus sérieuses. Dès que Belle avait quitté le café, Rumplestiltskin avait plissé les yeux et dévisagé son fils en silence, sachant très bien que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur leur table. Bael ne broncha pas et demanda un café à l'ancien loup-garou. La brunette prit sa commande d'un air faussement indifférent. Bien sûr, elle aussi mourait de curiosité et brûlait de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Malgré tout, elle se sentait mal pour Belle. Sa pauvre amie ne méritait pas de se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

Au bout d'un moment, les curieux finirent par se replonger dans leurs conversations et Ruby se remit au travail. Gold prit la cuillère de Belle pour terminer la glace de la jeune femme. Son fils l'observa examiner pensivement le couvert.

« — Même si on ne me l'avait pas dit, j'aurais su qu'il s'agissait de la cuillère de Belle », lâcha l'antiquaire.

Bael saisit l'allusion mais ne répondit rien.

« — Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le soir de nos retrouvailles, Baelfire ? » demanda son père. « Quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas courtois de courtiser plusieurs femmes en même temps...

— Je n'en courtise pas plusieurs », cracha le jeune homme. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, je couche déjà avec le Maire, d'après ta _chérie_. »

Rumplestiltskin leva un sourcil.

« — Serais-tu jaloux de Belle ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement. « Tu sais que j'appelle tout le monde _chéri_. Considère ça comme un toc, si tu veux. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« — Crois-moi », répondit-il. « La façon dont tu appelles Belle m'est complètement égale.

— Où est le problème alors ? »

Baelfire haussa subitement le ton.

« — Le _problème_ est que tu batifolais avec une femme qui pourrait être ma sœur pendant que moi, ton _fils_, j'étais bloqué ici ! Dans un monde où l'air sent affreusement mauvais à cause des voitures, et où la _Belle et la Bête _est un conte de fées qui fait rêver les petites filles. Et tu sais quoi ? Vous m'avez tellement bien oublié, toi et ta _chérie_, que je ne suis mentionné dans _aucune_ version de l'histoire ! Tu as été incapable de renoncer à la magie pour moi, mais tu le ferais sans vraiment hésiter pour Belle !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! » réagit l'ancien magicien. « J'ai jeté Belle à la rue quand j'ai compris que je devais faire un choix entre elle et la magie ! »

Soudain, Bael sembla fatigué.

« — Et si tu devais refaire ce choix ? » demanda-t-il. « Si nous devions réécrire l'histoire, je sais très bien comment ça se passerait : tu m'empêcherais d'utiliser mon souhait et me garderais prisonnier avec toi, comme tu l'as fait avec Belle, et elle, tu la garderais auprès de toi. Et comme les vrais baisers d'amour auraient rompu ta malédiction, tu aurais renoncé à tes pouvoirs. Et n'ose pas nier : je te connais, tu serais incapable de recommencer à vivre sans elle. »

C'était sans doute vrai, mais Rumplestiltskin ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu être s'il avait été capable d'anticiper les évènements dans l'autre monde.

« — Et tu as donc décidé de te venger de nous en nous séparant ? » demanda-t-il plus calmement. « Tu as voulu me prendre la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée depuis ta mère ? »

Le jeune homme hésita.

« — Ce n'était pas mon plan, à l'origine », admit-il. « J'étais prêt à oublier tout ce que j'avais à te reprocher. Sauf que tu sors avec une femme absolument géniale, et qui a presque la moitié de ton âge. C'est avec _moi_ qu'elle devrait être, ou avec Pinnochio, ou le Chapelier à moitié cinglé ! Et tu crois qu'elle est avec toi par amour ? Pose toi des questions... »

Le visage fermé, Rumplestiltskin se pencha pour récupérer sa canne, renversant le café de son fils par la même occasion.

« — Si tu ne crois pas à cette possibilité, c'est toi qui devrais te poser des questions. Belle est la personne au coeur le plus pur que je connaisse. Quand je pense qu'elle m'a aidé pendant des semaines à te chercher, au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit, et que tu la remercies en essayant de la séduire... Et si elle avait succombé, tu aurais fait quoi, Bael ? Tu l'aurais abandonnée et obligée à se réfugier encore une fois chez son père ? Ou est-ce que tu l'aurais épousée en continuant de sortir avec ta marchande de légumes _et_ Madame le Maire ? »

L'homme sortit un billet de cinq dollars et le posa près de celui de sa compagne. Il sourit à Ruby en montrant la flaque de café qui commençait à s'étaler sous la table.

« — Pour le travail supplémentaire... »

La jeune serveuse accepta le pourboire d'un geste gracieux et retourna en cuisine chercher une serpillière.

L'antiquaire salua d'un signe de tête son fils et le quitta sur cette dernière phrase :

« — Ne t'avise plus jamais d'approcher de Belle, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

Lorsque Gold sortit du café-restaurant, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa voiture. C'était assez étrange que Belle ne l'ait pas prise, songea-t-il, mais il haussa les épaules. Elle s'était probablement dévouée pour rentrer à pied, sachant que lui en était incapable. La télétransportation lui manquait parfois terriblement.

Le trajet lui prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, parce qu'il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reposer sa mauvaise jambe. Il s'était trop dépêché de sortir de chez Granny et trop malmené son muscle astrophié. Il avait l'impression d'être ce médecin de la série télévisée préférée de Belle. Sauf que lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se droguer.

Il finit toutefois par se garer dans l'allée et entrer dans le hall.  
« — Belle ? » appela-t-il. « Tu es là ? »

Elle était peut-être restée en ville, après tout. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose aux femmes, après tout, peut-être que Belle avait besoin de parler avec Emma et sa mère.

« — Belle ? » répéta-t-il.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il soupira et monta dans leur chambre chercher de quoi se changer. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était chez Granny, mais le bas de son pantalon avait trempé dans le café et ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable.

L'homme se figea devant le spectacle qu'offrait la chambre à coucher. La pièce avait changé. Elle semblait trop... rangée ! La pyramide de livres sur la table de chevet du côté de Belle avait disparu, et le pyjama sous son oreiller était aux abonnés absents. En ouvrant l'armoire, Rumplestiltskin constata également que sa compagne avait récupéré tous ses vêtements. Il se rua dans la salle de bains pour observer qu'elle avait pris sa brosse à dents.

« — Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Il jura violemment. « Belle, qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore_ passé ? »

Telle qu'il la connaissait, la jeune femme avait cru qu'il la blâmait pour les problèmes qu'avait causé son fils. Comme s'il pouvait lui reprocher quoi ce soit avec la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Baelfire !

Il ignora la douleur dans sa jambe et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Il se jeta sur le téléphone.

« — Bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Belle French », l'accueillit la voix de sa compagne. Ses dents grincèrent quand il entendit son nom de famille. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait supporter le nom de son père ? « Je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai ! »

Le bip sonore retentit et il laissa son message : « Belle, appelle-moi s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle... »

Belle referma le clapet de son téléphone et se tourna vers Mary Margaret.

« — Et il veut me larguer officiellement... » gémit-elle en plongeant la tête dans ses bras.

L'institutrice jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Les enfants étaient en récréation, elle devait veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se blesse.

« — Tu n'en sais rien ! » protesta la jeune femme.

« — Honnêtement, _double M _», rétorqua Belle. « Tu crois qu'il me laisse un message finissant par _il faut qu'on parle_ pour me demander en mariage ? »

Les yeux de Mary Margaret s'agrandirent.

« — Vous avez déjà parlé mariage ? » s'extasia-t-elle. « J'aimerais tellement aborder le sujet avec David mais...

— Vous êtes déjà mariés, techniquement », lui rappela son amie. « Et non, on n'a jamais parlé de mariage ! On n'a jamais parlé bébé non plus... »

Mary Margaret triturait son téléphone portable.

« — Je t'interdis de répéter ce que je viens de te dire à Emma. Ou à n'importe qui d'autre ! »

L'institutrice reposa son téléphone d'un air contrit.

« — Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais en parler à Monsieur Gold. Du _il faut qu'on parle_, je veux dire. Alors tu vas rentrer chez vous, remettre tes vêtements où ils étaient, faire ce que vous faites d'habitude quand vous vous réconciliez (Belle rougit. En général, quand elle et Rumplestiltskin se réconciliaient, les retrouvailles étaient assez sportives. Et elle ne sous-entendait pas un jogging...), et vous allez avoir les trois discussions importantes dont on vient de parler ! Compris ? »

Blanche Neige était peut-être une jeune femme assez frêle, mais elle pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle le voulait. Belle se leva, gonflée à bloc.

« — Tu as raison », concéda-t-elle. « J'espère qu'il va me reprendre, parce que mon père ne me laissera pas revenir. Tu crois qu'il va me reprendre ? »

La cloche de l'école se fit entendre. Les enfants s'alignèrent dans la cour et l'institutrice se leva pour aller chercher sa classe.

« — Il ne va pas te reprendre, vous ne vous êtes jamais séparés », dit Mary Margaret. « Enfin, sauf si tu as repris ta brosse à dent. »

Elle regretta aussitôt sa phrase en voyant les yeux humides de son amie.

Belle se retrouva devant leur maison, l'air un peu bête. En partant tout à l'heure, elle avait laissé ses clefs sur la table basse du salon et elle le regrettait maintenant. Elle avait essayé de tourner la poignée pour rentrer, mais évidemment, Rumplestiltskin avait tout verrouillé, comme il le faisait toujours quand il rentrait. La jeune femme soupira et finit par se décider : elle sonna, comme une étrangère.

« — Belle ? » l'accueillit son compagnon. « Pourquoi est-ce que... ? »

Elle pensa alors à ce que Mary Margaret lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : _alors tu vas rentrer chez vous, remettre tes vêtements où ils étaient, faire ce que vous faites d'habitude quand vous vous réconciliez, et vous allez avoir les trois discussions importantes dont on vient de parler ! _

Et elle décida d'écouter son amie. Elle se jeta au cou de son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément. MM n'avait jamais précisé qu'il fallait respecter l'ordre !

Un peu plus tard, Belle était assise dans leur canapé, les jambes (dévêtues) sur la table basse et la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« — Chérie », commença-t-il. « Il faut qu'on parle, tu sais ? »

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et se redressa.

« — Écoute , balbutia-t-elle. « Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Bael et moi. Je pense qu'il s'est fait des idées, mais je te jure que je ne l'ai pas allumé !

— Je sais...

— Ni au cinéma, ni dans la forêt, ni chez Granny, ni quand je suis allée chercher Henry à l'école...

— Je sais ! » l'interrompit-il plus fermement. « Attends, à l'école aussi ? »

La brunette soupira et lui prit les mains.

« — Je t'aime, tu sais », affirma-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ni les autres jours d'ailleurs ! »

L'ancien magicien acquiesça.

« — Je sais », répéta-t-il. « J'en ai parlé avec Bael...

— Tu en as parlé avec Bael ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'antiquaire hocha la tête.

« — Oui, et je te dois des excuses. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait, et j'ai aussi vu que ça ne te plaisait pas vraiment. Seulement, je ne voulais rien comprendre. Je n'avais pas envie de croire que Bael allait me faire ça !

— _Nous_ faire ça », rectifia-t-elle. « Nous formons un couple, mon amour. »

Il eut envie de grimacer au nom doux mais se retint. Peut-être qu'il était temps de discuter de cette histoire de nom de famille.

« — D'ailleurs », changea-t-il de sujet. « Je voudrais parler de notre... couple. »

Elle eut l'air dévastée.

« — On en arrive au _il faut qu'on parle_ ? »

Rumplestiltskin la serra contre lui.

« — On dirait que tu vas à l'abatoire !

— En même temps, tu n'espérais quand même pas que je prenne bien que tu me largues ? » demanda-t-elle, le coeur lourd.

« — Je te demande pardon ? Belle, je ne vais pas te larguer ! J'allais te demander en mariage !

— Bien sûr que tu vas me larguer ! » soupira-t-elle avant de se figer. « Attends, quoi ? »

L'ancien méchant la relâcha.

« — Ne t'attends pas à ce que je me mette à genoux, je ne saurais pas me relever » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se releva brusquement.

« — Et bien, c'est... » hésita-t-elle. « Soudain.

— Tu trouves vraiment ? On sort ensemble depuis bientôt trente ans... » argua-t-il.

Belle sourit un peu bêtement.

« — Et », ajouta-t-il. « Je ne supporte plus d'entendre le nom de famille de ton père sur ce stupide répondeur ! C'est le genre de trucs qui me rend dingue. »

La jeune femme se figea sur place. Il y avait des mots, des expressions à ne pas dire. Rumplestiltskin la vit se tendre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, comme elle n'en faisait jamais quand elle le voyait masser discrètement son muscle douloureux. Il n'y aurait rien de plus humiliant que de montrer à l'autre qu'on n'était que trop conscient de ses faiblesses. Encore, Belle s'en remettrait, mais lui-même n'était pas certain que son égo le supporterait.

« — Et bien », reprit Belle, faisant comme si de rien n'était. « Je suppose que si c'est nécessaire pour ta santé mentale, il faut que je dise oui.

— Cache ta joie, surtout » lâcha-t-il.

Elle se retint d'exploser de rire et de lui sauter au cou.

« — Je pensais que tu n'étais pas un romantique », lui rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu voudrais que je te saute au cou et que je te montre à quel point je suis heureuse ? »

Il avait beau prétendre ne pas être romantique, oui, il aurait préféré. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle finit par faire...

La nouvelle fit sensation lors de la soirée entre filles, cette semaine-là. Ashley, Mary Margaret, et Emma s'extasièrent sur la bague (énorme, et très gênante) de leur amie pendant que Ruby lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

« — Je suppose que ça veut dire que Gaston est disponible ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Emma lança sa serviette en papier sur la serveuse. Comme la serviette était trop légère, elle n'alla même pas jusqu'au bout de la table.

« — Je plaisante ! » se justifia la jeune femme.

Belle gloussa, ce qui fit ricaner Emma. Le shériff prit une gorgée de bière.

« — En parlant de qui est disponible et de qui ne l'est plus... » commença-t-elle. « Ruby, tu vas être déçue... »

Les quatre filles se tournèrent vers elle, dans l'attente de la suite.

« — Balthazar est _presque _fiancé, lui aussi ! » annonça-t-elle.

Belle s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, éberluée.

« — Quoi ? » s'exclama Mary Margaret. « Mais je croyais qu'il avait le béguin pour Belle ! »

Ashley fit la moue.

« — Et bien, _ça_, c'est surprenant ! Bien plus que les fiançailles de Belle !

— Je te remercie », lui répondit la concernée.

« — Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » dit l'ancienne Cendrillon. « Tout le monde savait que toi et Gold, c'était du sérieux. Et possessif comme il est, c'est normal que vous en soyiez là ! Par contre, pour ce type...

— Quel gâchis ! » soupira Ruby. « Qu'est-ce que cette marchande de fruits et légumes a de plus que moi ? »

Emma fit mine de réfléchir.

« — D'après Henry, une peau si sensible qu'elle peut ressentir un petit pois à travers une douzaine de matelas », dit-elle. « Mais d'après moi, ça tient surtout au fait qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à manger les gens les soirs de pleine lune ! »

Le visage de la serveuse s'assombrit et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Belle jeta un regard noir au shériff et se leva pour enlacer Ruby. Emma se déchira la lèvre en prenant conscience qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Il y avait tant d'histoires qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à moitié !

« — Le Petit Chaperon Rouge a tué son fiancé parce que sa grand-mère lui a laissé croire qu'il pouvait s'agir du Loup... » expliqua Blanche-Neige à sa fille, assez bas pour ne pas être entendue de Ruby. « Peter n'a eu aucune chance. »

Les yeux d'Emma se fermèrent brièvement.

« — Il n'y a pas de _Happy Ending_ pour tout le monde, on dirait... » constata-t-elle.

Belle relâcha son étreinte et se rassit au moment où son téléphone vibra. Elle vérifia ses SMS et se releva en attrapant ses clefs de voiture.

« — Je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire...

— Comme fêter dignement un certain événement avec ton fiancé... ? » lâcha perfidement Ashley.

Belle ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir, provoquant les rires de ses amies.

Le dit fiancé avait envoyé un premier SMS à Belle, puis un second, puis un troisième. Finalement, comme la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à le rappeler, il reposa la bouteille dans le seau à champagne. Apparemment, elle préférait passer du temps avec ses amies plutôt qu'à la maison... Il n'en était même pas vexé : à l'heure qu'il était, elle était sans doute en train d'exhiber l'énorme diamant qu'elle avait au doigt.

Cependant, l'heure passait et Belle n'était toujours pas revenue. Un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'aimait pas lui donner l'impression de la tenir en laisse, mais il commençait à être inquiet, et décrocha donc encore une fois le téléphone.

« — Bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Belle French... »

Il n'écouta pas le message jusqu'au bout et raccrocha. Gold composa alors un numéro qu'il n'avait pas souvent composé.

« — Allô, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Quand il raccrocha, il était des plus inquiets. Belle avait disparu !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. **

**Note de l'auteur : Ah ah ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas adoré mon mini cliffhanger ! Je le trouvais bien pourtant moi !**

**Préparez-vous à subir une semaine d'attente particulièrement longue après la lecture de ce chapitre. Le cliffhanger est assez méchant cette semaine... N'oubliez pas, si vous me tuez, vous n'avez aucune chance d'avoir la suite...Sinon, allumez tmc, il y a Full Monty avec Robert Carlyle à la télé !  
**

* * *

Les gyrophares de la voiture d'Emma tournaient dans le noir de la nuit, illuminant tout le quartier. Les voisins étaient cependant loins de s'en plaindre. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville assez rapidement : Belle French, la bibliothécaire et compagne de Gold, avait disparu. Quelques mauvaises langues avaient vite décidé que c'était pour le mieux, que la jeune femme avait dû reprendre ses esprits et fuir l'antiquaire. Cependant, le reste de la population de StoryBrooke avait décidé de proposer son aide, aide qui avait été rapidement acceptée. Pas par le compagnon de Belle, qui avait disparu dès que le shériff avait débarqué en lui laissant le soin des recherches (les mauvaises langues s'étaient d'ailleurs déchaînées : peut-être que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait tuée, avait suggéré la Mère Michel. Depuis son divorce avec le Père Lustucru, la vieille dame était devenue une véritable mégère !)

« — Emma ! » héla une voix masculine.

Le shériff se retourna pour voir son père lui faire de grands signes. Elle s'excusa auprès de celui de Belle et rejoignit David près de sa voiture de fonction.

« — Tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'elle ait pu tomber dans le canal ? » demanda le jeune homme en montrant du doigt l'eau près de la maison. « Vous reveniez de soirée, après tout, et Mary Margaret était complètement saoûle en rentrant... »

Emma secoua la tête.

« — Sauf que, contrairement à Mary Margaret, Belle tient l'alcool. Et elle n'a même pas fini sa première bière ce soir. Elle voulait rentrer le plus tôt possible. »

Le prince Charmant se mordit la lèvre, l'air intensément concentré.

« — Tu te souviens si Gold t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? » interrogea-t-il. « C'est assez étrange qu'il ne nous aide pas... »

La jeune femme blonde secoua la tête.

« — Apparemment », souffla-t-elle, « il ne me juge pas digne de la situation. Il a décrété qu'il allait agir seul avant de prendre la voiture... »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent.

« — Oh non... » soupira-t-elle. « Si je le laisse encore agir en justicier, je vais devoir expliquer à Belle, quand on l'aura retrouvée, pourquoi j'ai mis son fiancé derrière les barreaux...

— Son _quoi _? » la fit répéter son père.

Elle ignora cette intervention et se jeta sur son téléphone. Mary Margaret, qui tenait Henry par la main, se rapprocha du couple étrange que formaient le père et la fille.

« — Qui appelle-t-elle ? » demanda l'institutrice.

Emma lui fit signe de se taire. Elle raccrocha toutefois son téléphone.

« — Elle ne décroche pas ! »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le shériff prit son fils par l'épaule et le poussa vers la voiture.

« — Je crois qu'il est temps de te ramener à ta mère », lui dit-elle gentiment. Elle ajouta, entre ses dents : « avant qu'elle se fasse assassiner... »

Rumplestiltskin fut ralenti par le feu rouge de la route principale. Il fut tenté un instant de ne pas respecter la signalisation, mais se retint. Bien lui en prit : August arriva par la droite à toute vitesse. S'il avait grillé le feu rouge, il aurait sans doute provoqué un grave accident. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Belle. Dans ce monde-ci, son corps était un peu trop fragile.

Le retard occasionné lui posa un autre problème, lorsqu'il entendit la sirène de la voiture aux gyrophares. Contraint et forcé, il s'arrêta sur le côté de la chaussée quand le feu repassa au vert.

« — Mademoiselle Swan », commença-t-il à négotier. « Je suis assez pressé, voyez-vous... »

La jeune femme regarda son fils sortir de la voiture avec une désapprobation évidente. Elle se retourna cependant vers l'antiquaire sans adresser de reproches à l'enfant.

« — Je sais où vous allez », dit-elle. « Ne niez pas, ce n'était pas une accusation, mais une constatation. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout seul, Gold, sinon nous savons tous les deux comment cela va se terminer. Et je ne pense pas que Belle apprécierait d'aller vous apporter des oranges en prison... Ou de la soupe à l'hôpital !

— Ne me sous-estimez pas », rétorqua l'ancien grand magicien.

« — Vous savez que Régina n'est peut-être pas impliquée », argua Emma. « Comme Belle est majeure, je vais devoir attendre quarante-huit heures avant d'ouvrir une enquête si on ne la retrouve pas d'ici là... Mais si le pire devait arriver, Balthazar serait dans le top trois de ma liste des suspects... Et je ne sais pas encore à quel numéro où je placerais Régina... »

Henry s'agita.

« — Et s'ils étaient tous les deux dans le coup ? » suggéra le petit garçon.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

« — Henry », soupira-t-elle.

« — Non », l'empêcha-t-il de continuer. « Il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Le livre... »

Il se dépêcha de sortir le dit bouquin de son sac à dos.

« — Peut-être que la sorcière a ensorcelé Balthazar pour l'obliger à faire du mal à la Belle. »

Rumplestiltskin ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en entendant le petit garçon parler de sa fiancée. Belle avait été surprise la première fois qu'elle avait lu le conte, quand elle avait constaté qu'elle était décrite comme la plus belle de toutes. Lui n'avait pas été étonné outre mesure, le compliment était plus que mérité. Et encore, les conteurs n'avaient pas tout vu...

« — Comme Monsieur Gold est Rumplestiltskin », poursuivit Henry, « elle sait qu'il est amoureux de la Belle. Et si elle avait obligé Balthazar, que je pense être le fils de Rumplestiltskin (le dit Rumplestiltskin ne dit rien pour confirmer ou infirmer), à séduire Belle, pour qu'il se retrouve sans les deux amours de sa vie ? »

Emma objecta :

« — Mais il est fiancé à...

— La princesse au petit pois, oui, je sais ! » l'interrompit son fils d'un ton impatient. « Mais ça, c'est seulement parce que le véritable amour reprend toujours ses droits !

— Henry... » le reprit patiemment la jeune femme, même si elle était un peu excédée. « Je ne veux pas ressembler à Régina, mais je vais te demander d'arrêter de dire des bêtises... »

L'antiquaire leva une main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« — En fait... » commença-t-il, « ce ne sont peut-être pas des bêtises. En tout cas, ça ressemble à une manigance de Régina. Du coup, vous vous doutez bien que je suis obligée d'aller lui rendre visite... »

Emma acquiesça.

« — D'accord », accepta-t-elle. « Mais vous m'attendez. Même avec la totalité de la ville contre elle, Madame le Maire a quand même pas mal de pouvoir. Je dépose Henry chez David, et j'arrive.

— Emma, non ! » protesta le garçon.

L'enfant n'eut pas son mot à dire. Le prince Charmant accepta immédiatement de garder Henry pendant qu'Emma jouait les justicières. Elle et Rumplestiltskin se dirigèrent vers le commissariat où le shériff s'installa devant un ordinateur.

« — Je pensais que nous allions chez sa Majesté », reprocha l'antiquaire.

Emma ne releva même pas les yeux.

« — Vous savez ce que je faisais comme métier avant qu'Henry ne débarque chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. « Je recherchais des gens. Et sans me vanter, j'étais assez douée... Est-ce que Belle avait son téléphone quand elle a disparu ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« — Oui », hésita-t-il. « Oui. » répéta-t-il plus fermement.

La jeune femme décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Belle.

« — Un, deux, trois » compta-t-elle. « Et... le répondeur. Son téléphone est allumé, sinon je serais directement tombée sur son répondeur. Ce qui signifie que je vais pouvoir la trouver. Enfin, trouver son téléphone. En tout cas, on a une piste ! »

Gold se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Emma lui avait redonné espoir. Un bruit de pas le tira de ses pensées. Emma dégaina son arme.

« — Balthazar ? »

Elle baissa son arme, sans la poser.

« — J'ai appris la nouvelle », dit le jeune homme. « Pour Belle. Henry m'a dit où vous trouver. »

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de son père. Sans échanger un mot, ils se retournèrent en même temps vers Emma qui s'était remise au travail.

« — Je l'ai trouvée ! » s'écria la jeune femme. « Mais elle est...

— Là où Régina a enfermé Maléfique » approuva Rumplestiltskin.

Le shériff pâlit.

« — Je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner... » admit-elle. « La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, j'ai failli finir aussi carbonisée qu'une côte de porc oubliée sur un barbecue. C'est un dragon, vous vous souvenez ? »

L'antiquaire émit un petit rire sec.

« — Ne soyez pas ridicule, Mademoiselle Swan. Si vous deviez avoir peur dans cette ville, ce serait de moi. Pas d'un morceau de viande à peine plus gros que vous... »

Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette dernière phrase... Bael renchérit.

« — Quand on en aura fini avec ce dragon, on pourra faire un bien meilleur barbecue que si vous y étiez restée la dernière fois ! »

Celle-là non plus, elle ne savait pas trop comment la prendre... Elle se redressa et rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« — Bref », conclua-t-elle, « nous devons y aller. Tous, puisque l'ascenseur est manuel. Gold, vous resterez en haut pour aider Balthazar à nous remonter.

— Il en est absolument hors de question », objecta l'homme très poliment. « Je descends avec vous. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Emma dut se rendre à l'évidentce : il était inutile d'essayer de la raisonner. Et puis, s'il avait envie de nourrir le dragon, peut-être avait-elle une chance supplémentaire de s'en sortir : Maléfique n'aurait peut-être plus faim, avec un peu de chance ! Elle redevint vite sérieuse. Est-ce que son amie était encore en vie ?

Ils prirent la voiture de l'antiquaire, beaucoup plus discrète que celle de fonction du shériff. Emma monta à l'arrière, laissant le père et le fils côte à côte à l'avant. Elle observa comme les deux hommes semblaient proches, presque complices, alors qu'elle les savait en froid grâce à Ruby et Mary Margaret. Sans s'être excusés, sans admettre qu'ils avaient eu tort, ils semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre. L'expression la fit rire intérieurement, malgré son inquiétude grandissante, car elle se représentait toujours la célèbre scène du film Peter Pan des studios Disney. Elle se demanda si elle jouait Lily la Tigresse mais n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion très loin parce que Gold gara la voiture.

L'équipe en sortit rapidement et Emma fractura la porte du bâtiment enfermant Maléfique. Gold se dirigea automatiquement vers le panneau secret, son boîtillement accentué par sa hâte. La jeune femme et Bael le suivirent, un peu moins franc.

« — Nous y voilà », murmura le shériff en constatant que l'ascenseur apparaissait. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cage métallique et s'y engouffra vaillamment, suivie de près par Rumplestiltskin. Bael lui adressa un sourire désolé et commença à faire descendre l'ascenseur.

« — Stop ! » l'arrêta-t-elle.

Les deux hommes semblèrent désarçonnés.

« — C'est trop dur pour vous ? » questionna Bael.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« — Ce n'est pas ça », affirma-t-elle. « Je viens juste de penser à ça... Gold, vous avez une arme ? »

Il se contenta de sortir un petit revolver de la poche de son manteau et elle se sentit rassurée.

« — Vous savez vous en servir ? » vérifia-t-elle tout de même. « Avec cette histoire de mauvais sort, j'ai parfois l'impression que tout le monde se sert d'une épée !

— La technologie nous rend parfois certains services », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Emma se retint de dire qu'elle le regrettait, que, sans les armes à feu, l'humanité se porterait beaucoup mieux. Elle se serait heurtée à un mur. « Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres », lui avait-on dit une fois, à l'orphelinat. D'après ce qu'Henry lui avait dit, Rumplestiltskin était de ceux qui se nourrissaient du malheur des autres, qui s'en délectaient et qui en faisaient toujours leur source de bonheur intarissable et personnelle.

Elle se contenta donc de faire un signe de tête à Bael qui se remit à l'ouvrage. La cage métallique s'ébranla et ils commençèrent à plonger dans l'obscurité...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. J'ai aussi un peu changé la fin de la saison 1 pour servir cette histoire.**

**Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, chers lecteurs... Merci d'avance de vos reviews, elles rendent moins long le temps que je passe sur chaque chapitre ! Celui-ci est mon préféré, plein d'action ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

* * *

Bael se pencha au-dessus du gouffre sombre.

« — C'est bon, là ? » cria-t-il.

Ses bras commençaient à ne plus supporter le poids de la cage Il n'était pas un culturiste, que diable !

La réponse lui parvint un peu étouffée, sans doute par la distance. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il faisait descendre l'ascenseur. Ses mains étaient tout ensenglantées. Dire qu'il peinait à faire descendre deux personnes, comment allait-il faire pour en remonter trois ? Belle n'était certes pas lourde, mais son poids ajouté à celui de son père et du shériff allait lui poser des difficultés.

« — Non, encore un peu ! » entendit-il.

Il essaya de retenir la corde. Il essaya vraiment, mais le sang poisseux rendait la corde un peu trop glissante et l'inévitable arriva : elle lui échappa des mains...

Emma se retrouva propulsée sur Rumplestiltskin quand la cage eut des secousses. Elle se redressa rapidement, consciente de ne pas avoir épargné la mauvaise jambe de l'homme. La jeune femme eut cependant la monnaie de sa pièce lorsqu'il se retrouva à son tour dans ses bras.

Lorsque l'ascenseur heurta le sol, Emma eut peur que le fond ne soit réduit en pièces et qu'ils ne puissent pas remonter. Elle voyait mal Balthazar se diriger vers les pompiers pour leur expliquer la situation et organiser leur sauvetage. Régina risquerait de poser problè d'un côté... Elle ne cracherait pas sur l'aide des soldats du feu pour affronter un dragon. Si elle se souvenait bien, ces sales bêtes étaient capables de provoquer des incendies !

Rumplestiltskin ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle allait bien pour se précipiter dans la pièce. Emma admira la façon dont il ignorait la douleur de sa jambe pour courir au secours de son amie. Son amie ! Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser et se lança à la poursuite de l'antiquaire.

« — Belle ! » entendit-elle hurler.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle sortit son arme du holster. S'il fallait vraiment qu'il réveille la bestiole, elle préférait l'affronter parée. Elle approcha à pas feutrés vers le couple. Rumplestiltskin était penché sur le corps de Belle et vérifiait son pouls. Il releva la tête vers le shériff.

« — Elle est encore en vie ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas très longtemps. »

Il s'assit par terre pour calmer la douleur de sa jambe et déplaça la tête de sa compagne sur ses genoux. Quand Belle tourna la tête inconsciemment, Emma put constater avec effroi qu'elle était brulée sur toute la partie droite de son visage.

Elle entendit Rumplestiltskin jurer. L'antiquaire essaya délicatement de faire glisser le col de la jeune femme mais n'insista pas quand il n'y parvint pas. Par contre, un gémissement lui échappa et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Belle.

« — Elle est trop brûlée ! » chuchota-t-il au shériff, prenant enfin conscience du danger qu'ils encouraient. « Il faut absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Ses vêtements sont collés à sa peau, et elle doit souffrir le martyr, même inconsciente ! »

Emma acquiesça, horrifiée. Elle se pencha sur le couple.

« — Est-ce qu'on peut la transporter ? » demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

L'homme hésita.

« — À priori, oui... Dans l'idéal, il ne faudrait pas appuyer sur ses brûlures, mais nous sommes obligés de la sortir de là. Et même s'il n'y avait pas ça... »

Il pinca la peau de sa compagne.

« — Sa peau n'est plus élastique », poursuivit-il. « Ce qui signifie qu'elle est déshydratée... »

La jeune femme blonde se pencha pour retourner son amie.

« — Aidez-moi à la mettre sur mon dos », souffla-t-elle. « Et ne contestez pas, vous êtes incapable de la porter avec votre jambe ! »

Jamais Rumplestiltskin ne s'était senti aussi impuissant à cause de sa vieille blessure. Il obéit aux ordres d'Emma et la laissa ensuite se diriger plus lentement vers l'ascenseur.

« — J'espère que Bael sera plus délicat cette fois... » lâcha-t-elle. « J'ai peur de la laisser tomber ! »

L'ancien magicien ferma les yeux quelques secondes, priant encore pour que Belle finisse par s'en sortir. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, Régina ferait mieux de s'en aller loin, très loin d'ici... Et d'emporter son fils avec elle. Enfant du Sauveur ou non, Henry était aussi celui de la sorcière et une cible facile.

Baelfire avait passé son temps à retendre la corde pour savoir quand l'ascenseur abriterait à nouveau les sauveteurs et sa belle-mère. Quand il comprit qu'il était temps de les faire remonter, il arqua le dos pour donner plus de force. Il n'aurait pas dû offrir toutes ces friandises à Belle, elle pesait son poids !

« — Et on y retourne... » marmonna-t-il.

Il banda ses muscles tant qu'il le put, mais n'arriva pas à tirer la corde sur plus de quelques mètres. Il s'était déjà épuisé lors de la descente... Il fut obligé de relâcher la corde, mais plus délicatement que la première fois.

« — Merde ! » jura-t-il.

Si Belle ne s'en sortait pas à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Ceux dans l'ascenseur comprirent très vite ce qu'il se passait.

« — Il n'arrivera pas à remonter tout le monde », constata Emma alors que la cage retomba dans un bruit métallique.

Ils se figèrent un instant quand ils entendirent un grognement. Emma recula vers le fond de l'ascenseur et déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le sol pour mettre les deux mains sur son arme. Rumplestiltskin se posta devant Belle, dans un effort puéril pour la protéger. Le shériff ne prit pas le temps de lever les yeux au ciel et lui signifia en silence de sortir son arme. Il obéit, un peu surpris de ne pas être celui qui donnait les ordres.

« — Je crois que votre vieille amie est réveillée... » souffla Emma.

« — Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été amis. » rétorqua l'homme.

« — Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'entre magiciens, vous étiez tous copains... » insinua la jeune femme en sortant de la cage. « Sortez de là, Gold, si elle se ramène, on va griller. Laissez Belle dedans, on fera diversion s'il le faut. »

Vu comment s'était passée leur dernière rencontre, il n'avait pas forcément envie de jouer les appâts face à la dragonne...

Malheureusement, il lui fallut obéir à la jeune femme. Il sortit donc de mauvaise grâce, laissant Belle derrière lui. Cela lui brisait le coeur de savoir qu'elle avait besoin de soins immédiats et qu'il était incapable de les lui prodiguer.

Il eut toutefois d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter, surtout à partir du moment où Emma hurla...

Baelfire s'était toujours montré plus courageux que son père, mais le cri qui venait d'en bas lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Sa première envie fut se fuir en laissant les autres sur place, mais il se contrôla. Question d'honneur. Et on n'abandonnait pas la famille. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à venir au secours de Belle, en premier lieu. La jeune femme faisait partie de la famille, désormais, même s'il ne savait pas très bien à quel titre. Enfin, il se _doutait_ bien que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père n'était pas seulement platonique... Mais aucun enfant n'aime imaginer ses parents (ou un de ses parents, en l'occurence) dans des situations trop intimes, et il chassa l'idée de son esprit.

La corde était toujours tendue, ce qui signifiait bien qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur, mais la cage de fer avait l'air beaucoup moins lourde que précédemment. Il retenta sa chance.

Rumplestiltskin fut soulagé quand il entendit l'ascenseur s'ébranler. Il espérait vraiment que Bael allait réussir à sortir Belle de là. Même si lui devait y rester, la jeune femme serait en sécurité. À coup sûr, elle culpabiliserait mais il lui devait bien ça. Elle avait été en danger trop de fois par sa faute. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se regarder dans un miroir, et il ne pourrait plus jamais se relever si elle mourait... La canne rendait déjà l'action difficile, mais la culpabilité était un fardeau bien trop lourd pour pouvoir être soulevé. Celle qu'il avait ressentie vis-à-vis de son fils l'avait poussé à gâcher sa vie et celle d'une princesse par la même occasion...

« — Gold ! » appela la jeune femme blonde d'une voix tremblante.

Il se retourna pour la chercher du regard et se figea sur place. Il avait oublié à quel point Maléfique était impressionnante sous sa forme de dragonne. Il se tendit et se rapprocha d'Emma.

« — Quoi qu'il arrive », souffla-t-il, « ne bougez pas trop vite, les dragons ne voient pas si bien que ça dans l'obscurité ! Par contre, ils ont de très bonnes oreilles, alors surtout, _ne criez pas_... »

Le shériff acquiesça, la main crispée sur son arme de service.

« — J'aurais dû prendre un sniper ou un bazooka », essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

La tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Rumplestiltskin sentait qu'elle avait peur, mais heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'était encore proie à la panique. Cela serait catastrophique. Face à Maléfique, il valait mieux ne pas perdre ses moyens. Et avoir une bonne arme.

« — Vous auriez mieux fait de prendre une épée », rétorqua-t-il. « C'est comme ça que votre père faisait.

— Je ne suis pas mon père », grinça Emma. « Et moi aussi, j'ai déjà réussi à m'en sortir, si vous vous en souvenez. »

Il s'en rappelait. Mais il se souvenait également qu'elle avait bénéficié de l'aide de la lame de son père. Cette fois, pensa-t-il en voyant la tête entourée d'un fin nuage de fumée du dragon se rapprocher d'eux dans une odeur de souffre, ils allaient devoir s'en passer...

Bael s'arquebouta une dernière fois avant de bloquer la corde. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte métallique et se jeta plus qu'autre chose sur la jeune femme étendue dans l'ascenseur. Un cri horrifié lui échappa quand il contempla la brûlure sur son visage. Instinctivement, il prit son pouls. Ses iris s'agrandirent quand il le perçut, si faible. Que Dieu fût loué, s'il y en avait un dans ce monde, elle était inconsciente ! La douleur de ses blessures l'aurait tuée si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il déchira plus qu'il n'ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un tube d'aspirine. Il prit un comprimé, qu'il glissa entre les lèvres de Belle. Il n'avait pas d'eau, et était certain que le médicament serait peu efficace, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Après un dixième de seconde de réflexion, il sortit deux autres comprimés pour les administrer à la compagne de son père. Il massa sa gorge pour la faire déglutir, et fut soulagé quand il vit que son corps réagissait. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

« — Mmmmmm... »

Bael jura. Elle commençait à reprendre connaissance. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Mais quoi faire ? Il ne pouvait pas la frapper pour l'assommer !

Son téléphone portable vibra. Il reprit espoir et se pencha pour l'attraper dans la pochette extérieur du sac à dos.

« — Merde ! » cracha-t-il.

Depuis quand recevait-on des SMS indiquant qu'on n'avait pas de réseau ? Il rejeta l'appareil inutilisable sur le sol.

« — Ne te réveille pas, Belle ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

En vain, il le savait. Se réveiller n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait de son plein gré et en connaissance de cause. Tout le monde savait ça. En tout cas, lui le savait, ou il aurait passé le plus clair de ses journées à faire la grasse matinée. Si on pouvait toujours appeler une grasse matinée passé quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau. Cette fois, il n'y prêta pas attention. Cependant, l'appareil lui avait rappelé qu'il y avait un monde en dehors de cette salle qui empestait le brûlé. Il espérait vraiment qu'un barbecue n'avait pas lieu en bas. Des brochettes de Papa et de shériff ne seraient sûrement pas appétissantes !

Il déposa délicatement son fardeau par terre, en s'arrangeant pour que le côté brûlé de son corps soit en contact avec le carrelage froid. Le réconfort ne durerait pas longtemps, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas trop remuer la tête de Belle. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle était blessée, et il n'avait pas envie de la paralyser pour le restant de ses jours. Dans l'idéal, il n'aurait même pas dû la toucher, mais la situation l'exigeait.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas en danger immédiat où elle se trouvait, il courut jusque dans la rue.

Emma tira trois fois. En vain, elle n'avait même pas entamé la cuirasse du dragon ! Rumplestiltskin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en constatant à quel point elle se débrouillait mal. C'était à se demander comment elle avait pu s'en sortir vivante la première fois...

Les yeux de la jeune femme manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites quand elle vit le cou démesurément long de la bête s'arquer vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier (alors qu'il lui avait bien spécifié de ne pas le faire...) mais la terreur l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son.

L'ancien magicien visa à son tour sur l'extrémité de la queue de Maléfique. Le dragon la bougea pour se protéger, même s'il n'avait probablement senti qu'une pichenette, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais M. Gold avait atteint son but : Emma avait réussi à s'échapper quand le dragon se retourna.

Elle le rejoignit en rampant.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il hésita. Ordinairement, ce n'était pas lui qui réalisait les actions courageuses. D'habitude, il arnaquait les autres pour qu'ils le fassent. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du prince James quand il avait fallu placer cette bouteille d'amour liquide dans le coeur du dragon !

« — Il faut lui donner un handicap... » souffla-t-il. « On doit rejoindre la sortie. »

Emma émit un gloussement hystérique avant qu'il ne la baîllonne avec sa main. Maléfique se tourna vers eux et ils se figèrent. Il relâcha la jeune femme qui s'était brusquement calmée et ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que la dragonne se mette à renifler dans l'autre sens. Heureusement, son odorat était affaibli par l'odeur constante de souffre.

« — Pardon », s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais je me vois mal aller voir cette bestiole pour lui dire _« excusez-moi, madame, mais vous êtes trop fortes pour nous, alors je vous propose de ralentir, histoire qu'on ait une chance quand on ira courir vers l'ascenseur ! » »_

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« — En plus, il n'y a même plus d'ascenseur ! » ajouta-t-elle, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

L'homme se contenta de la dévisager. Il reprit la parole d'un ton très bas, pour ne pas attirer la bête monumentale.

« — Nous allons utiliser les armes à feu pour l'aveugler. J'espère que vous savez viser, mademoiselle Swan ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tira un coup en l'air pour appeler Maléfique.

Baelfire s'était jeté sur la première personne qu'il avait trouvée dans la rue pour lui demander d'appeler les secours. Malheureusement, il n'était pas sûr que Peter Pan l'ait pris au sérieux et il continua sa route, de plus en plus desespéré.

« — Balthazar ! »

Profondément soulagé, il se tourna vers Blanche-Neige. La jeune femme semblait inquiète.

« — Balthazar, est-ce que vous auriez vu Isabelle French ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné. « Tout le monde la cherche. »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas directement.

« — Mary Margaret ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'était pas certain de son nom dans ce monde. Quand elle hocha la tête, il continua : « Mary Margaret, Isabelle a absolument besoin du docteur Whale ! Allez le chercher et ramenez le ici ! »

La jeune institutrice acquiesça et partit en courant.

« — Mademoiselle Blanchard ? » la stoppa-t-il. « Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver le prince Charmant ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais lui indiqua la forêt. Et ils se remirent à courir.

Emma se tourna vivement vers Rumplestiltskin.

« — Vous êtes dingue ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, autant qu'on pouvait s'exclamer à voix basse. « Vous voulez vous faire tuer, c'est votre problème, mais j'ai un petit garçon ! »

Il ne répondit pas. À la place, il se contenta de viser un oeil de Maléfique. Le coup partit trop vite, et il manqua sa cible. Par contre, il avait _vraiment _agacé le dragon. Emma lui fit payer d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le coup lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne l'avait pas ménagé ! Bizarrement, ça ne fit qu'augmenter l'estime qu'il avait pour elle. Trop de gens se comportaient étrangement avec lui, soit par crainte, soit, pour les rares qui ne lui devaient pas d'argent, avec un excès de compassion. Seule Belle restait... Belle.

« — Visez les yeux ! » souffla-t-il. « Non seulement elle aura mal, mais nous pourrons bouger... »

Emma réfléchit deux secondes. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'accorder plus de temps à sa réflexion, car Maléfique se tourna vers eux, alertée par le bruit de leur conversation. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver embarquée dans une telle aventure, et les rouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le dragon. La jeune femme hurla. Bientôt imitée par la dragonne lorsque Gold lui arracha son arme de service pour tirer dans les deux yeux de l'ancienne sorcière.

« — Je n'avais plus de cartouches », s'expliqua-t-il.

Maléfique poussa un hurlement terrible. Sa queue fouetta l'air, les envoyant chacun à un bout de la pièce. Rumplestiltskin s'écrasa plus lourdement qu'il l'aurait voulu sur le mur.

Il avait cependant eu la chance d'atterrir là où l'ascenseur allait redescendre. Emma n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle se redressa un peu moins péniblement que lui mais il vit que la collision avec le mur l'avait affectée.

Le shériff soupira en le regardant. La distance lui semblait infranchissable à cause du dragon aveugle et _très très très _en colère entre eux.

Elle se colla au mur en espérant pouvoir le longer jusqu'à l'antiquaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de le rejoindre en montrant ses yeux. Emma se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait plus à éviter les mouvements brusques. Elle se précipita vers Gold.

Elle ne l'atteint pas. Maléfique attrapa sa cheville dans sa gueule énorme.

Baelfire se jeta sur David Nolan qui tenait compagnie à son petit fils.

« — Monsieur Nolan ? » appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tous ceux qui participaient à la battue dans la forêt se retournèrent vers eux. Le jeune homme baissa d'un ton.

« — J'ai un besoin urgent du prince Charmant », s'expliqua-t-il. « _Emma_ a besoin du prince Charmant. »

Les yeux d'Henry se levèrent automatiquement vers le visage de son grand-père. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet.

« — Emma ? » demanda-t-il. « Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Elle hurlait la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue », répondit franchement son interlocuteur. « Elle est avec Gold en train d'affronter un dragon ! »

Le visage d'Henry se métamorphosa. Il était inquiet pour Belle, mais pour Emma... Son sentiment dépassait la simple inquiétude. Il était mort de trouille pour sa mère biologique, ça se voyait.

David arborait un air grave. Il saisit Baelfire par l'épaule.

« — Où est-elle ? »

Belle se réveilla dans les bras du docteur Whale. Il la manipulait avec beaucoup de précaution, mais elle éprouvait une douleur incommensurable. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le courage de crier. D'un autre côté, si elle hurlait, peut-être que son amoureux magicien allait venir la secourir. Elle cligna des yeux quand le médecin lui demanda si elle était consciente, et replongea doucement dans un monde étrange quand il appuya sur le piston de sa seringue...

Elle loupa donc l'arrivée tonitruante de son cousin.

« — Où est ma fille ? » tonna l'ancien chevalier.

Le médecin, qui avait également beaucoup de mal à assimiler les relations familiales du Sauveur, haussa les épaules. Ce fut Baelfire qui lui répondit.

« — En dessous... Mais je n'arrive plus à faire monter ou descendre l'ascenseur. »

David haussa les épaules.

« — Je me tiendrais à la corde. » répondit-il simplement. « Henry, tu as pu récupérer mon épée ?

— J'ai dû l'emprunter chez M. Gold », dit l'enfant, « mais je ne pense pas qu'il va m'en vouloir... »

Le docteur Whale ricana.

« — Dépêchez-vous », dit-il au père inquiet. « Balthazar, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour transporter Mademoiselle French à l'hôpital. »

Bael acquiesça et se tourna vers Henry.

« — Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher de l'aide pour sortir ta mère de là ? Des amis, de préférence ? »

Le petit garçon réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de hocher la tête d'un air grave.

Le prince n'attendit pas de savoir qui allait s'occuper de les remonter et sauta dans le gouffre béant où les cris s'étaient tus juste avant l'arrivée du docteur Whale.

Rumplestiltskin avait vu la bête immense secouer la tête et serrer un peu trop les mâchoires. Si elle continuait, Emma allait se retrouver broyée entre ses dents ! Malheureusement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. La bête était certes devenue aveugle, mais elle restait toujours aussi grande. Comment sauver le shériff sans prendre sa place ? Sans compter qu'il y avait toujours la possibilité que Maléfique l'écrase d'un coup de patte magistral, sans lâcher la fille de Blanche-Neige pour autant !

Emma continuait de hurler. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher. La pauvre fille allait se retrouver mâchée vivante ! Et sans magie, il lui était impossible de lui porter secours.

Maléfique secoua à nouveau la tête, mais cette fois, un peu de fumée s'échappa de ses naseaux. La jeune femme entre ses mâchoires puissantes gémit et l'antiquaire comprit qu'elle avait été brûlée. L'hôpital allait avoir du travail quand ils sortiraient de là. Il espérait quand même que ce serait l'hôpital, et pas la morgue !

Maléfique lâcha brutalement Emma qui s'écrasa sur le sol. La chute de plusieurs mètres l'assomma. Le dragon se pencha pour cracher un long jet de flammes sur elle... Mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

La tête de Maléfique roula sur elle-même plusieurs fois quand le père de la jeune femme abattit son épée sur le long coup du dragon.

« — Mais c'est pas vrai ! » gronda le prince. « Tu ne vas donc jamais nous laisser tranquilles ? »

La pièce était totalement enfumée. Rumplestiltskin lui-même avait du mal à respirer avec la forte odeur de souffre.

« — David ? » lâcha Emma d'une voix hésitante. « J'ai mal partout...

— Je sais », lui répondit son père. « Est-ce que tu peux te relever toute seule, Emma ? Je voudrais que tu essayes. »

La jeune femme obéit. Elle ne tint pas très longtemps sur ses jambes, mais suffisamment pour que son père soit rassuré. Le prince Charmant chargea sa fille unique sur son épaule.

« — Essayez de vous baisser », conseilla-t-il à Gold. « L'air respirable reste près du sol. Je n'ai pas envie de vous porter en plus d'Emma. »

La jeune femme protesta un peu.

« — Excuse-moi, ma chérie, mais bon, j'ai arrêté le sport depuis ta naissance. Et sans vouloir te vexer, ça commence à faire un moment. »

Emma ne répondit rien. Rumplestiltskin constata qu'elle avait probablement perdu connaissance. Elle n'était pas dans un état aussi grave que Belle, mais elle devait souffrir quand même.

L'ascenseur était déjà en bas lorsque le petit groupe enjamba le cou qui ne finissait plus par une tête de dragon. C'était assez surprenant, dans la mesure où aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait entendu. David testa la solidité de la cage avant d'y entrer. Gold s'y engouffra à sa suite.

Baelfire vit Henry revenir avec soulagement : il n'était pas seul. Heureusement, car il ne se sentait pas de force à remonter David, Emma et son père à lui seul. Par contre, il fallait avouer que l'aide des sept nains et de Blanche-Neige était assez inattendue.

Rumplestiltskin fut le premier à sortir de l'ascenseur, peu inquiet du sort des deux autres. Oui, il était très reconnaissant au prince Charmant, mais il voulait d'abord savoir comment allait sa fiancée.

« — Comment va Belle ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement à l'institutrice avant qu'elle ne se concentre sur sa propre famille.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'humidifièrent.

« — J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles... » commença-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer : Bien que les personnages originaux d'Once Upon A Time n'appartiennent pas à ABC, puisqu'ils sont dans le domaine public, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant aux créations propres d'Once Upon A Time, comme les lieux, les scénarios et le développement des relations entre les personnages... Ils appartiennent à ABC et Disney, mais je n'ai toujours pas de droit dessus. J'ai aussi un peu changé la fin de la saison 1 pour servir cette histoire.**

**Dernier chapitre, chers lecteurs... Sachez que j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette (courte) aventure, ce court mois de rédaction de la fanfiction... Mais comme d'habitude, le moment que je préfère, c'est celui où je reçois un mail de review. Alors, pensez à moi ! **

**Ne me détestez pas pour ce que je vais faire subir aux personnages dans ce chapitre. Dites-vous qu'ils ont affronté un dragon, c'est normal qu'il y ait des dégâts... Et oui, j'avoue, une partie de ce chapitre est directement inspirée de la fin d'un des Harry Potter...**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas pris le temps d'écouter les exclamations de l'ancienne Blanche-Neige quand elle avait vu les blessures de sa fille. Emma Swan allait s'en sortir, il en était certain. En revanche, Belle...

_Son pronostic vital est engagé_.

Il entendait la voix de Mary Margaret Blanchard en boucle dans un coin de son esprit.

_Son pronostic vital est engagé_.

Comment allait-il faire pour vivre si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si elle disparaissait à nouveau de sa vie...

Assis du côté conducteur, Baelfire se taisait, soucieux de ne pas perturber davantage son père. Il était inquiet, lui aussi. Les nouvelles apportées par l'institutrice le rendaient malade. Il ne savait pas comment l'étrange famille qu'il formait avec son père supporterait un choc tel que la perte de Belle. La jeune femme semblait être au centre de tout. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait plus imaginer une vie où elle ne serait pas là pour faire des pancakes le dimanche matin, ou pour l'obliger à mettre un costume pour le brunch. Bien sûr, il était aussi inquiet pour l'état mental de son père. Ce dernier avait déjà tant subi qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devoir l'interner s'il perdait Belle.

Rumplestiltskin n'attendit pas que son fils se gare pour sortir de la voiture. Il manqua de se prendre un autre véhicule en avançant jusqu'au hall.

« — Où puis-je voir Isabelle French ? » demanda-t-il à la réceptionniste.

Il était tellement pressé qu'il ne grinça même pas des dents en prononçant le nom de jeune fille de sa fiancée. La pauvre secrétaire perdit tous ses moyens devant l'antiquaire. Comme beaucoup, elle lui payait son loyer. Et à voir ses mimiques, elle était en retard.

« — Mon... Monsieur G-Gold... » bégaya la femme. Elle avait la quarantaine bien accusée, mais se comportait comme une adolescente devant le proviseur de son lycée.

Il se détourna d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il s'était jeté sur son bureau. Il poussa ceux qui faisait la queue au guichet suivant et s'adressa à la seconde réceptionniste.

_Son pronostic vital est engagé_.

La vieille dame fut beaucoup plus efficace que la première. Cela étant dit, ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'une fée.

« — Votre fiancée est encore en soins intensifs », le renseigna la dame. « Les chirurgiens ont prévu de lui faire subir plusieurs greffes de peau... »

Il se tendit. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était dans un piètre état, mais il n'osait pas imaginer _ça_. Si elle s'en sortait, elle serait probablement défigurée. Elle qu'on appelait La Belle... Il n'osait pas imaginer comment elle le supporterait. Lui s'en moquait. Elle aurait pu avoir une peau verte et une dizaine de mains, il en serait tout de même tombé amoureux.

Bael le rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente. Il vit Emma passer sur une civière, mais comme elle rouspétait, il pensait qu'elle allait relativement bien. Bael avait les mains en sang, mais ce n'était rien qu'une simple dose de désinfection et quelques bandages ne pouvaient traiter.

Le docteur Whale s'agitait dans tous les sens. Gold se jeta sur lui pour lui demander des nouvelles de Belle, mais le pauvre médecin l'avait confiée aux soins de chirurgiens spécialisés.

Le père et le fils furent rejoints au bout de quelques heures par Henry. Le petit garçon n'avait pas le droit de rester au chevet de sa mère biologique. C'était ridicule, avait pensé Rumplestiltskin. Henry Mills n'était pas le genre d'enfant à mal se comporter dans un hôpital. Il pouvait se montrer un peu fatigant, mais Emma devait le réclamer à corps et à cris.

Le soleil finit par se lever, puis déclina à nouveau dans le ciel. Henry s'était endormi dans les bras de Baelfire. Mary Margaret et David étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt pour vérifier que le petit garçon allait bien et était toujours en sécurité, puis étaient retournés près d'Emma. La jeune femme allait avoir quelques cicatrices, mais son état n'avait jamais été préoccupant.

Finalement, un médecin sortit des portes qu'il était interdit de franchir et s'entretint un instant avec le docteur Whale.

« — Monsieur Gold ? » appela le médecin.

Bael et lui se levèrent comme un seul homme. Le visage de l'homme en blouse blanche était las mais rien ne permettait de lire une mauvaise nouvelle dans ses yeux.

« — Elle est en vie », les rassura-t-il tout de suite.

La tension dans les épaules de Rumplestiltskin s'évanouit miraculeusement.

« — Mais... » ajouta Whale. « Elle aura probablement du mal à marcher les prochains mois, et elle gardera forcément des cicatrices. Il est aussi possible que son œil droit soit endommagé. Nous avons dû lui greffer beaucoup de peau, et aussi des cheveux. Elle ne ressemble plus vraiment à celle que vous connaissiez, Monsieur Gold, et ce n'est pas terminé : nous avons paré au plus urgent, mais elle devra encore se faire opérer. »

Il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Belle était en vie. Ils allaient se marier, vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Elle n'était peut-être plus la plus belle des femmes, mais il n'était pas l'homme le plus sexy de l'univers quand elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ni la dernière fois, à bien y penser.

« — Je peux la voir ? »

Il dut attendre encore de trop longues heures pour pouvoir se rendre dans la chambre de Belle. Seul, cette fois, puisque Bael avait déserté la salle d'attente pour une raison inconnue. Jamais il n'avait été aussi confus quand on l'appela pour le faire entrer près de sa fiancée. Il était à la fois incroyablement soulagé de savoir qu'elle se porterait bien, mais en même temps, il redoutait la vision qu'allait lui offrir son visage abîmé.

Belle ne s'était pas encore réveillée de l'anesthésie quand il entra dans la chambre. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il la vit, étendue dans le lit trop grand pour elle. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré les kilos qu'elle avait perdus dans cet asile. Les draps blancs offraient un drôle de contraste avec les morceaux de peau encore à vif qu'il pouvait distinguer ça et là...

« — Oh mon dieu, Belle... » souffla-t-il.

Cela lui faisait presque mal physiquement de la regarder gisante comme si elle était morte.

« — Chérie, je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Il se serait volontiers penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il craignait de lui faire mal. Les médecins avaient bien spécifié qu'il ne lui fallait aucun contact avec les greffes, du moins pour le moment. Il souleva le drap, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il allait voir.

Sa fiancée portait la même blouse qu'elle avait sur le dos le soir où elle était allée se réfugier dans son magasin, quand elle s'était échappée de ce même hôpital. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas aussi dramatique que l'état de sa jambe. Comment les médecins avaient-ils pu lui promettre qu'elle remarcherait un jour ? Maléfique avait dû la croquer comme on dévorait normalement une cuisse de poulet pour que sa cuisse soit aussi... Le bandage ne suffisait pas à tout cacher.

C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie !

Un coup timide frappé à la porte de la chambre le sortit de l'inventaire qu'il faisait des blessures de la princesse.

« — Monsieur Gold ? » demanda un infirmier d'une trentaine d'année, assez petit. Lui aussi lui devait de l'argent. Un prêt pour financer ses études, si Rumplestiltskin se souvenait bien. « Le docteur Whale voudrait vérifier si vous allez bien... Le prince David a également passé un examen...

— Choisissez entre le prince James ou David Nolan », répondit l'homme à la canne d'un ton sec. « La situation risque de devenir compliquée si tout le monde se met à avoir plus de deux noms... Et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce. »

Le jeune homme (le Petit Poucet, Rumplestiltskin croyait se rappeler) n'insista pas et le laissa tranquille... pour mieux revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Accompagné, cette fois, de Baelfire et d'un médecin.

« — Monsieur Gold », le sermonna le docteur Whale, qui ne prononçait jamais son véritable nom. Même sans magie, la mention de Rumplestiltskin continuait de terroriser les gens. « Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, avant que Mademoiselle French ne se réveille. Vous devrez quitter son chevet à un moment où un autre, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux le faire quand elle est inconsciente.

— Je veux être là à son réveil », insista l'antiquaire.

Tant pis si ça sonnait trop romantique.

« — Elle ne doit pas être seule en reprenant conscience », argua-t-il. « Elle l'a été beaucoup trop longtemps ces dernières années. »

Là, il ne savait plus s'il parlait de Belle ou de lui-même.

« — Je vais rester », offrit Baelfire.

Rumplestiltskin lui adressa un regard indécis.

« — Sérieusement », se moqua son fils. « Je suis assez bien pour t'aider à la sauver, mais pas pour attendre qu'elle se réveille. »

Il reprit un visage grave.

« — Je te promets que je n'essaierai plus rien avec Belle », jura-t-il. « Et je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de coeur la première fois... Je vais me marier avec April Veggie. »

Le père céda.

« — S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, viens me chercher. » demanda-t-il.

Baelfire acquiesça.

« — C'est promis. »

Il se révéla que Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas subi de brûlure grave. Ses poumons avaient beaucoup souffert, à cause de la fumée dégagée par le dragon, mais ce n'était rien que la médecine ne pouvait soigner. Il allait juste devoir éviter ce qui pouvait l'essouffler, mais entre sa jambe et Belle convalescente, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait encore faire comme activité sportive...

Il retourna dans la chambre de sa fiancée au moment où celle-ci se réveillait.

« — J'allais venir te chercher », dit Baelfire.

L'antiquaire opina de la tête et alla se poster près de la tête de Belle.

Rumplestiltskin fut la première personne qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se sentait nauséuse, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui avait administré un calmant.

« — Rum... ? »

Elle le vit grimacer. Son fiancé savait très bien qu'elle n'abrégeait que très rarement son nom. La jeune femme le trouvait tellement... Original ? Distingué ? Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le courage de prononcer le mot en entier. La deuxième partie de son nom était bien trop compliqué, décida-t-elle.

« — Chérie... » souffla-t-il, manifestement ému. « Tu es en vie...

— Ça fait deux fois que j'entends cette phrase de ta bouche, Rum... » plaisanta-t-elle. « Je vais finir par croire que tu attends de te débarasser de moi. »

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre et tendit un bras pour l'attirer à elle. Ou plutôt, elle essaya.

« — Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? » geignit-elle.

Les yeux de Rumplestiltskin s'assombrirent en la dévisageant. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

« — Rumplestiltskin ? » réussit-elle à dire.

Il se tourna vers le médecin.

« — Est-ce qu'elle est prête à affronter le choc ? » demanda-t-il.

Le docteur Whale haussa les épaules.

« — Je ne suis pas psy, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par vous avant de recevoir la moindre visite. Emma Swan et David Nolan ont déjà demandé à la voir.

— Le Sauveur et le Tueur de Dragon... » murmura son fiancé avec un respect inhabituel. « Très bien », décida-t-il. « Pourriez-vous me rapporter un miroir ? »

Baelfire leva la main.

« — J'y vais ! » se proposa-t-il avant se suivre le médecin hors de la pièce.

Il fut de retour avant que Belle n'ait eu le temps de questionner Rumplestiltskin.

« — Blanche-Neige en avait un dans son sac à main », expliqua-t-il en tendant un petit poudrier à son père.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration.

« — Bael, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le jeune homme obéit sans faire d'histoire.

« — Rum, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'énerva la brunette, mortellement inquiète.

L'homme à la canne lui tendit brutalement le poudrier.

Rumplestiltskin la vit ouvrir le petit objet avec appréhension. Elle resta silencieuse de longues minutes en fixant son reflet dans la glace minuscule. Elle leva sa main gauche (la droite était plâtrée) pour toucher avec délicatesse la partie greffée de son visage.

« — Les médecins conseillent de ne pas toucher cette partie-là », lui dit son fiancé.

Belle laissa retomber sa main. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes brûlaient sa nouvelle peau, mais elle s'en fichait.

« — Je t'aime tellement ! » explosa-t-elle. « On devait se marier ! »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui prendre la main.

« — Comment ça, on _devait_ ? _» _demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

« — Tu as demandé à une jeune femme en bonne santé et avec une peau de pêche de t'épouser », constata-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas moi, Rum. Ce n'est _plus _moi ! »

Elle avait fini sa phrase en hurlant.

« — Chérie », commença-t-il. « Tu m'as embrassé alors que j'avais des _écailles_, et tu as promis de m'épouser alors que je ne ressemblais plus à l'homme dont tu étais tombée amoureuse. C'est _toi _que je veux épouser, pas juste une jeune femme avec une peau parfaite. »

Il la laissa se calmer un peu, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il trouvait ridicule qu'elle ait pensé qu'il l'abandonnerait juste parce qu'elle avait été blessée. Surtout que, quand on y pensait, c'était sûrement de sa faute. Il serait un monstre de rompre avec elle, même s'il n'avait pas été aussi irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

Tant de romantisme de sa part le choquait un peu...

Belle serra sa main, évitant désespérément son regard.

« — Je voulais un bébé... » lâcha-t-elle douloureusement. « Je devais t'en parler quand nous avons retrouvé Bael. Mais ça ne semblait jamais être le bon moment. Et maintenant... »

Sa voix se cassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre à pleurer. Il se pencha pour porter la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres.

« — Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de réaliser ce rêve », lui dit-il calmement, même si son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine.

Elle voulait des enfants avec lui ? Il avait vraiment dégoté la perle rare... Même sa première épouse ne voulait pas de ses enfants. Bael était arrivé, mais uniquement parce que leur ancien monde ne connaissait pas la contraception. Sa femme n'avait jamais eu l'instinct maternel, comme elle l'avait prouvé en abandonnant son fils en même temps que son mari.

« — Les docteurs m'ont fait l'inventaire de toutes tes blessures », commença-t-il à expliquer. « Jamais il n'a été fait mention d'un problème t'empêchant d'avoir des enfants. Par contre, il faudra attendre un petit moment, ni toi ni moi ne sommes dans une forme olympique... »

Il ne loupa pas son expression mi-inquiète mi-coupable.

« — Je suis navrée », s'excusa-t-elle. « Je suis tellement égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander comment tu allais... »

Elle était revenue de l'enfer (les flammes comprises) et elle s'excusait de ne pas lui avoir demandé comment il se portait ? Cette fille était folle.

« — Ne t'inquiète pas, il va juste devoir se shooter à la ventoline », répondit quelqu'un d'autre pour lui. « Il voudrait juste que tu le plaignes. »

Le couple se retourna vers la porte, pour voir que Baefire s'y tenait. Le jeune homme tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras.

« — Il y a une boutique, en bas... » se justifia-t-il.

Belle se tendit.

« — Bael », commença-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas les accepter. Je crois que tu as mal interprété notre relation, et c'est peut-être de ma faute mais...

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Belle », la coupa-t-il.

Tant de franchise la stoppa dans son élan.

« — Écoute... » lui dit le jeune homme en s'installant sur la chaise au fond de la chambre. « Je sais que j'ai pu donner cette impression ces dernières semaines, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de faire du tort à votre couple.

— Tu as très bien fait semblant, alors », persifla son père.

Belle lui adressa un regard noir, lui intimant silencieusement de laisser Baelfire finir son explication.

« — C'est vrai qu'à un moment, j'avais envie qu'on soit ensemble », poursuivit son beau-fils. « On aurait fait un très beau couple, toi et moi. Sauf que ce n'était pas naturel. J'étais obsédé par l'idée de faire souffrir mon père, pour je ne sais pas trop quelle raison, d'ailleurs. Et puis j'ai rencontré April, et j'ai compris ce qu'était le véritable amour... Et par la même occasion, j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais eu envie de sortir avec toi. Je veux dire, tu es ravissante et tout, mais... »

Belle se tendit.

« — Tu _es _ravissante », insista Bael. « Dès que tu auras cicatrisé, tu seras encore plus belle qu'avant, personne n'en doute.

— La suite ? » demanda Rumplestiltskin, impatient.

« — Je me suis rapidement rendu compte, dès ma rencontre avec April, que j'avais été manipulé par Régina. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour agir dans ce monde, mais elle m'a probablement jeté un sort pour que je tombe amoureux de Belle au premier regard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Papa, mais le maire te déteste... Et j'ai commencé à flirter avec April. Le premier baiser que nous avons échangé m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. J'ai alors décidé de ne plus m'approcher de Belle, mais Régina est venue me voir. Elle m'a annoncé qu'April n'était pas Américaine et qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la faire expulser. J'ai craqué, je lui ai promis tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus de savoir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes, et j'ai annoncé à Régina que j'allais partir avec April dans le pays d'où elle venait, le Canada. C'est là que Belle a disparu, et vous connaissez la suite. Je suis désolé, Belle, tout est de ma faute... »

La jeune femme n'était pas d'accord du tout avec lui.

« — Ce n'est pas ta faute », le contredit Rumplestiltskin. « Encore une fois, c'est celle de la Sorcière. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'en soit encore prise à Belle pour m'atteindre ! »

Les deux autres pouvaient percevoir sa soif de vengeance, tant elle était palpable. Heureusement, l'arrivée d'Henry Mills et de sa mère biologique, cette dernière provisoirement dans un fauteuil roulant, désamorça la tension.

« — Mademoiselle French ! » s'exclama le petit garçon.

Baelfire dut lui reconnaître le mérite de ne pas avoir flanché en regardant la jeune femme. Le shérif n'eut pas cette classe.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père qui dévisageait l'enfant avec une intensité surprenante. Belle échangea quelques plaisanteries avec lui sur la boîte de chocolat qu'il lui avait apportée avant de se tourner vers l'ancien magicien.

Henry et sa mère ne restèrent pas longtemps. Emma avait encore des examens à passer et le docteur Whale n'aimait pas savoir trop de monde dans la chambre de la grande brûlée. Baelfire dut obéir au docteur tyrannique et quitter la pièce en même temps que les deux autres.

Belle attendit que tout le monde sortit pour se tourner vers Rumplestiltskin.

« — Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je t'interdis de faire du mal à ce gamin pour se venger de sa mère ! » menaça-t-elle. « Henry est le petit garçon le plus adorable du monde, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! Je suis sérieuse, Rumplestiltskin... Et c'est l'enfant du Sauveur, en plus. »

L'ancien magicien hésita une dizaine de secondes. La jeune femme les sentit s'égrener lentement.

« — D'accord », répondit-il enfin. « Je ne toucherai pas à Henry Mills. Mais que me proposes-tu de faire ? Régina _doit _payer ! »

Belle inclina la tête sur le côté.

« — Attends qu'elle tombe toute seule. Elle ne peut plus rien nous faire de toutes façons. »

Sur ce point-ci, il était navré, mais il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

« — Elle t'a déjà enlevée une fois », déplora-t-il. « Qui te dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas ? »

Belle lui sourit péniblement. Ses sens commençaient à se réveiller, la douleur la reprenait .

« — Je ne sais pas si elle recommencera », avoua-t-elle. « Mais je suis certaine d'une chose, Rumplestiltskin... »

Il appuya gentiment à sa demande sur le bouton de morphine, alors qu'elle finit sa phrase :

« — Tu me retrouveras toujours... » Elle marqua une pause. « Ma phrase sonne bizarrement, non ? On dirait un truc que la victime d'un harceleur dirait. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu es un psychopathe, loin de là ! C'est juste que... »

Elle fut interrompue par un médecin qui lui apportait son plateau-repas. Elle se contenta alors de se tourner vers Rumplestiltskin : « je t'aime... ». Il ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas passer pour un faible auprès du médecin, mais elle savait que le cœur y était.

Quand le médecin vint le soir pour le déloger de la chambre, il se laissa escorter vers la sortie sans se débattre. D'abord parce que sa fiancée dormait, mais surtout il savait qu'elle avait raison : il la retrouverait toujours.

* * *

**Fin ! N'oubliez pas l'auteur !**

**J'écrirai peut-être une suite un jour... La section OUAT en Français reste peu servie !  
**

**Essayez de laisser une review, surtout que vous êtes plutôt nombreux à lire cette fanfiction. De façon un peu bête, certains lecteurs ne vont lire que les fanfictions avec beaucoup de reviews, et passent à côté de fanfictions sympas. On estime mieux la popularité des fanfictions de cette façon-là, même si c'est une erreur.  
**

**Alors faites un geste, même si vous ne laissez qu'un point ^^  
**


End file.
